Dreamscape
by Irishlass18
Summary: Stuck in the Expanse, often awake, it's the same as dreaming.After a series of bizarre dreams,Reed meets a curious woman with extraordinary powers and also finds that she has equally extraordinary needs.Unwittingly drawn into an ancient feud,Malcolm must choose between helping this minx or turning his back on the one woman who has managed to capture his interest, and perhaps heart
1. Meeting the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Malcolm is brought to a dream world Enterprise and encounters an intriguing alien female who gives him a proposition that could very well change his life._

* * *

It was happening again.

With a heavy groan, Lt. Malcolm Reed rolled over and set his feet on the floor of his quarters. He blinked the world into focus and glanced around at his familiar surroundings. He didn't even bother looking at the time; he knew that it didn't work here. It would register the last time he had seen before he'd fallen "asleep" and wouldn't change until he "woke" up again.

Malcolm rubbed his hands over his face, much like he would do if he were awake. It was happening more and more often these days. At first he thought that maybe it was stress that induced these odd and freakishly real dreams. That wouldn't be too surprising given the ship's current status of being very far from anything they knew and recognized, however with the frequency of these dreams and lack of reprieve, there had to be something more to them. Afterall, he wasn't the weapons officer for lack of caution and paranoia.

Malcolm ran his fingers through his already tussled hair and sighed. Even the mild sedative that Phlox gave him from time to time didn't seem to work. He might fall asleep completely drunk on the stuff but once he was asleep and he "woke" up here the sedative no longer worked and he was stuck. Training in his free time didn't make him too tired to dream either, and he wasn't about to join Trip with T'Pol in her neuropressure sessions—though it was only a rumor and not something one brought up in polite conversation.

The name alone, "neuropressure," sounded slightly disturbing and too intimate for his comfort. He was a very private man and wasn't one for close physical contact unless he was making a "rendevous" with a wench at port of call or training with a fellow crewmate. So when Trip had started to suggest something Malcolm had immediately shaken his head and walked off. The two senior officers provided enough gossip by themselves, but the three of them would probably throw the entire crew into a tizzy. No, he would rather deal with his dreams alone without having his unit look at him oddly, well, any more oddly than they already did. He already heard snide comments seemingly behind his back about him being a stiff arsed Brit. He didn't find the comments worth any recognition. Besides he was a stiff arsed Brit, he had had to become one in order to get where he was today.

Malcolm stood up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. With the water still running and droplets dripping down his face, Malcolm stared at his relfection. Everything was the same in this dream version of Enterprise. He ate, he drank, he got "tired", he got hurt, etc. The only difference: he was the only one on Enterprise, and it seemed the only one in space. No matter what, he never met anyone inside or outside the ship. He couldn't leave himself or others messages because once he woke up in the real Enterprise it was gone, vanished just like the dream. He had tried navigating to nearby worlds in hopes that he'd find people there but it was no use because every time he came to one he found absolutely no life signs other than vegetation, and even that was scarce.

Phlox said that it was probably just him worrying too much about work, and with him being a perfectionist he did tend to worry almost incessantly. Phlox of course recommended a few days of bed rest. Malcolm had nearly laughed at the good doctor, as if HE would ever ask for a day off! Phlox of course had suspected as much and merely told him to come to sickbay for my hypospray treatments whenever he was desperate.

Trip of course said that is was just his way of escaping from all the people that bugged him, and of course that was a lot of people. Some days he just couldn't stand the inefficiency of most of the crew, and some days even Archer's familiarity with the crew, including himself, nearly drove him over the edge. Trip had suggested a good sparring match with anyone who happened to push him over the edge. Sparring had helped ease the tension, as did watching his opponent writhe on the ground cursing and moaning, but it hadn't stopped the dreams. Mayweather just told him he was weird, and so far Malcolm was beginning to agree with him. In fact, Malcolm agreed with all them in a way, and yet it still felt like it was something more.

It wasn't like he closed his eyes and went to sleep and then "woke" inside his dream. It was more like he laid on his bed and the next moment he'd still be lying there but everything would feel slightly different and he would just know that he was "dreaming." Time passed just as slowly in these dreams as it did during the day. He got hungry, he got tired, and when he would go to "sleep" in his dream, he'd wake up on Enterprise again, though the time of day would vary according to how long he stayed "awake" in his dream. He didn't usually feel tired when he "woke" again, even if he was "up" the entire night. It just depended on what he did during his dream, just like it would depend on what he did during the day to determine how tired he'd be that night.

Seeing that standing there staring at his unchanging reflection and pondering the odd complexity of his current situation was utterly useless, Malcolm moved to his closet. He often changed into his workout clothing, and sometimes even civilian clothing, though the latter was more rare, seeing as there was no one on board to worry about being out of uniform for. Opting for black civilian slacks and grey t-shirt on this occasion, Malcolm left his quarters and moved towards the mess hall.

Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly daring and out of character, he'd do something that he normally wouldn't do on the Enterprise. Of course most people would say that entailed a lot, and again most people wouldn't believe the things he had done while here. Knowing, now at least, that what he did in this dream had no repercussion on his reality, he could do whatever he wanted. When he had first realized this, Malcolm had nearly gone giddy with laughter—though a Reed never went giddy over anything.

He had piloted the ship to a few uninhabited planets, of course they were uninhabited, and had had himself a nice long "vacation" of sorts on the tropical planets rock climbing and caving, rafting and swimming. He had blown up meteors with torpedoes and target practiced with the phase cannons, which was something he particularly enjoyed and did as often as possible. He had cooked a couple of meals, not having to live in fear of Cook, and had finally been able to eat fish and chips the way he liked, with vinegar of course!

Once, and only once, he'd blasted some old British pop over the com and had danced through the armory, polishing all his equipment. However, he hadn't done that in a while, since he still felt like he was being watched. He hadn't quite worked up to going around nude, though that would've been one of the first on Trip's list he was sure, and he honestly didn't think he'd do that anyway. It was too…primitive and childish, and he was sure the moment he did that something would backfire and he'd end up in reality in the middle of the bridge—that was his luck afterall.

He whistled, "God Save the Queen," as he entered mess hall and opened the dessert cabinet. Another good thing about these dreams, he could eat all he wanted and not have to worry about a thing. Not that he was given to worrying about such frivolities, but he did tend to eat more sweets in these dreams and in the long run that wouldn't be a good thing. Phlox would probably have his hide for eating so many sweets, but Malcolm just didn't care. Fishing out a berry cobbler, Malcolm grabbed a fork and turned to sit down.

"What the--!"

His cobbler and fork fell to the floor, completely forgotten. His expression was one of extreme shock, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. He was struck mute in surprise, and confusion. It seemed the his highly trained nerves had given out on him at last and he was only glad no one he knew was around to witness him being struck dumb by a mere slip of a woman.

Malcolm shut his mouth and looked the woman over. All this time he had been alone. He'd tried many times to find others. But now, standing before him, was a woman he'd never seen before. She wasn't dressed in regulation uniform, and she didn't even seem to be human, though she was humanoid.

Peppering the sides of her ivory colored long neck were faint purple dots, first indication that she wasn't a human. Her ears were slightly pointed like T'Pol or her Vulcan comrades except the points were on the bottom instead of the top. Her eyes were just a bit larger and more almond shaped than those of the average human. Her arms and legs seemed to be a little longer as well, though she wasn't too lanky in any sense. Her hair was an unnatural violet color that seemed to offset her deep purple eyes that at the moment held a mixture of anxiety and hope. From his initial assessment she appeared unarmed, but one could never be too careful.

Malcolm was surprised that he hadn't heard her or noticed her presence, especially with her standing a mere foot away from his face. She was close enough to touch, and definitely close enough to smell. She smelled of lavender and chamomile, and without realizing it his muscles began to release their tension merely from the comforting smell. However, before he relaxed completely, Malcolm took a slight step back and shook his head. He frowned at her as he raised a pointed finger in her direction.

"How did you get here?" Of course, that shouldn't exactly be his first question, but given the fact that for the past month he'd been completely alone in his dreams, her presence was odd.

She smiled sweetly, "If this were a mere dream Malcolm Reed, why would you care?" Her voice was melodically husky.

Malcolm frowned more and stepped forward a bit until her nose was only a few inches away from his own. He could feel her warmth, even through his clothing and her own. She seemed to be glowing with warmth. Her eyes were radiant and held a vibrant quality that Malcolm could only guess was her zest for life. He reached out towards her, though he was mentally shaking his head at his own movements.

His dream had just gone from a normal weird to a random weird very quickly. First he'd only been isolated from all his crewmates on his own ship. Now he was isolated from his crewmates on the ship, with an odd alien female of a race he'd never met. Not to mention, a beautiful alien female that smelled divine and had a voice of honey. Not a good combination for him, not at all—he could feel his natural Reed charm start to rear its arrogant head screaming at him to do something about the initial attraction he felt towards her. Malcolm managed to swallow the sudden lump in his throat and growl out his words.

"You know my name." Malcolm poked her shoulder a few times. "You feel real." Malcolm flattened the palm of his hand on her shoulder, moving his fingers back and forth on her soft flesh. "And you're the only one in my dream..." His voice trailed off for a few moments, his head tilted in thought.

Then Malcolm suddenly seized her by the other shoulder and drew her closer, "You have something to do with this don't you? Are you causing me to have these dreams?" His fingers dug deeper into her skin and he thought he caught a wince in her beautiful face but it was quickly masked, "Are your people doing something to my ship? Are the captain and crew alright?" His voice dipped low and a menacing snarl mangled his beautiful face and his grip somehow grew tighter, this time an obvious wince crossing her features, "If you try to harm anyone or the ship, I swear I'll make your death a blessing compared to the pain I'll put you through."

The woman was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought, before her face softened once more and she smiled again, this time a bit more sadly than before. At that exact moment, Malcolm knew that she was very smart and would definitely be someone to be wary of.

"I should've realized you would react this way. Maybe I should have prepared you better by gradually introducing my presence, but there is nothing to be done now that I'm here. And I am here Malcolm, just as here as you are." She reached up with one of her long arms and tapped a long finger on his forearm, "If you would be so kind as to let go I'd gladly explain to you what's going on, answering whatever questions you have." She folded her hands in front of her and tilted her head to the side, "I give you my word as a stranger to you that I will not do anything rash and stupid."

Malcolm held on for a moment longer, going over his risks for letting her go. She could be the only answer to his bizarre dreams like she said, but she could also be a liar and a threat. He didn't know if he could trust her, or even if he should. He knew that as of this moment nothing that had happened in his dreams had happened in reality. Nothing had endangered the ship or the crew, and he was still in good health as well. Her presence here may or may not have an effect on all that.

He supposed the only way to find out would be to let go. If he let go he could put some distance between them as well. Holding her like this, her warmth so close to him, her smell wrapping around his senses and relaxing his nerves, was too much of a temptation to simply not care about the answers.

Whatever the outcome, Malcolm sighed and let go...

* * *

_Comments: So what do you think? Please review and let me know; give me pointers or suggestions, or whatever. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Accepting the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Malcolm must decide whether or not to trust the alien in his bizaare dream world Enterprise. What does she want? And why did she choose him out of all the crew? _

_Comments: Thank you to all who have left kind reviews, they inspire me to keep going._

* * *

She was in biiiiig trouble.

Not only was he distrustful and a bit angry but also he was even more attractive in flesh than he was in dreams and her body was humming with recognition of his attractiveness. He wasn't as broad as most of the men on board this ship, nor was he as tall or formidable, but he had a quality about him that was blatantly masculine and held a air about his that promised danger and mystery. She wanted to purr as she cuddled against his chest, her face buried in his neck as she inhaled that intoxicating scent that had once been elusively in her mind but was now fully there and assaulting her senses.

She nearly gave in to her temptations…

She clicked her tongue at her own wandering thoughts and instead of giving into the urge to run her fingertips across his jaw line and down the tendon in his neck, she instead bent down and began to scoop up the mess he had made. She hadn't meant to surprise him like that, and in fact, she hadn't meant to appear to him, but it was too late to go back now. They'd already met, surprising them both, and now she needed to ask for help, though it bothered her to do so.

She sighed and slowly began to speak again, "I used to have a people but I don't any longer, so as to whether or not my people are doing something to your ship or to your crew, the answer is no. And there's not much I could do to your ship since I know next to nothing about space vessels."

She didn't bother to look up as she cleaned, "Your captain is just as fine as he was a few hours ago when you left him to sleep in your quarters. Your ship is still in the same condition it was as well, heading on the same course. Everything is as it should be, back in your reality. In fact I have no ability to alter your reality, your ship, or crew; I only have the ability to bring you into my 'reality,' so to speak."

She stood with the plate in her hand and moved past him to put it in the disposal. She nodded to herself and rubbed her hands idly together, her long fingers entwining and untwining with one another. She did not realize that she had an affect on Malcolm. That had been her hope, but she didn't yet know it to be true. If she had even bothered to look into his eyes at this moment she would see that his eyes were transfixed on her fingers, and of course she'd be confused at his next expression of frustration and something akin to anger.

Suddenly she felt Malcolm tense beside her and he roughly grabbed her arm. She inwardly winced but didn't show her discomfort on the outside. Of course he didn't know that she bruised easily and was really quite delicate. Bruises had already formed on her shoulders where he'd seized her before and she knew she would bruise again from this new assault.

She cursed her delicate nature even as she felt his fingers press firmly into her skin. She could almost feel the blood vessels rupturing and spreading out the dark liquid beneath her thin skin. She was very thankful for her traditional robes that hid all skin except for her neck and hands. She knew Malcolm well enough just from observing him that he would feel like a cad for causing her to bruise, if she earned his sympathy and later his trust that is.

"So YOU are causing me to have these dreams. Why?" His voice was gravely and it sent shivers down her spine but she didn't let him know, instead she merely smiled faintly.

"I have something to do with these dreams yes, but there is much more going on than just these dreams." She tapped his hand on her arm and he immediately let go and stepped back, "Why don't we discuss this over some tea? I've come to love passionflower tea. Have you ever tried any? It is much better than black tea, or that Earl Grey you seem to like so much."

She brushed past him and filled a mug with steaming red liquid. She inhaled the rich aroma as she moved to sit down. These tables and chairs weren't made for someone as long and willowy as she, but at least she wasn't as tall as some of the women on her world. If that had been the case, she would probably hit her head on the door and most likely brush the ceiling. Thankfully as it was she was only an inch taller than Malcolm was but was just lots lankier. It could be a blessing and a curse, being so…long, but at the moment as she tried to tuck her long legs underneath the table, she found it to be a curse.

She pushed the chair beside her out with her foot and gestured for him to sit, a welcoming smile on her face. She really wished they could forego these niceties and get right down to the nitty-gritty of the situation. But that would never do, since he wouldn't understand why she needed him so much. He probably wouldn't trust her for a long time so they would have to stick to niceties for a while longer, as bothersome as the idea was. She didn't think she had much time but she was going to have to play by Malcolm's rules or else…she'd lose much more than she cared to.

In fact, he might play along for a while, pretending to trust her, while he prodded her for answers. She smiled to herself, that was to be expected and she thought no different about his character for it. She actually appreciated that cautiousness in him, though she did think he acted as if he had a rod stuck up his rump at times. She'd overheard his crewmates mention a "stiff upper lip" mentality and she had to agree with them, however she knew it was a defense mechanism on his part.

After Malcolm sat, she extended a hand in the common gesture of greeting for humans, "I am Aisling."

After Malcolm took her hand then dropped it, Aisling continued, "Before I explain these dreams I feel obligated to explain where I'm from." She took a quick sip of her tea and made a face when it burned the tip of her tongu. "I'm from a planet that moves through space, much like your Enterprise. I know that probably sounds inconceivable to you, questions of solar energy, warmth, ecosystems, and the like are probably popping into your head. My people are highly advanced technologically and though I don't know exact details, I can tell you that ancients attached an artificial sun that has drawn in other artifical moons with its gravity and they all light and heat the world." She waved her hand idly in the air, "You probably don't care about all that right now and instead want to know why I'm here."

"Yes about that-" Aisling held up her hand to stop Malcolm before he could get started again.

"I am only here because your ship was the closest inhabitable thing that I could transfer to." She smiled slightly at his confused look and held up her hand again before he could speak, "I have the ability to create and live inside dreams, making a sort of alternate reality for myself. The environment of the dream world has to be similar to my own in regards to life support and breathable air, and it has to be able to be stable enough support my life force until such a time that I can transfer back into a body once again. I am just as living here as you are, and I, like yourself, have a body that is sleeping somewhere else."

Malcolm's face was scrunched up in confusion, "That explains your presence, sort of. Other than the fact that we were so close, why did you suddenly feel like transferring here? What was the purpose? Out for a joyride or something?" He had many questions but he supposed slow and steady won the race against confusion.

Aisling looked down at her mug and sighed, "You can well understand the drive to continue living, to defy death and stay alive can't you?" Malcolm nodded. "Well this," Aisling looked up and waved her hands around, "is an elaborate escape plan. My people can summon up enough energy to create such dreams when our life force is threatened, then our life force leaves our old body behind and escapes into these dreams for protection and safe keeping." Aisling looked out at the passing stars.

"We can transfer ourselves into other bodies from these dreams if the need arises, but only if that body is uninhabited of another's life force." She looked up and smiled sadly, "A being's life force usually leaves the body behind moments before death and that is when we can move in. In the process of returning, the energy that brings us back also heals the body." She shrugged, "That's why there are so many different species on my world, and also why there are many of us spread throughout the galaxy as well, though we tend to keep a low profile due to our powers."

A few moments of silence followed only interrupted when Malcolm spoke once more.

"So why am I here?" Malcolm suddenly reached up and rubbed his neck, hoping that he wasn't dying and she was getting ready to move in.

Aisling smiled, "We can choose to live isolated in the dream, or we can choose to include as many others in the dream as we have the energy for. I chose you because you happened to walk right through me when I accidentally transferred a part of myself directly into your reality, and I only had enough energy for one other being. I couldn't very well stay in your reality because I would be like a Wrath if I had, half alive and half dead, so I had to create this dream world."

She blushed at Malcolm's scowl and quickly took another sip of her tea.

"When you walked through me, a part of me stayed inside of you until I could finalize the dream, in which it returned to me and with it, all the information it gathered from you." Malcolm looked ready to tackle and torture her so she hurried on, "In the brief time it took for me to come into the dream, that part of me came to know you and I felt that I knew you as well, even though technically I didn't and still don't. I only know portions of you, and only the thoughts that you had while I was inside you. From what I gathered I could tell that you were a dedicated man who is loyal, honorable, a little obsessive and quite a perfectionist." She blushed at Malcolm's deeper scowl, "But I also discovered that beneath all that, you were aching for closeness with someone else that no one on the ship offered. Not a mere physical intimacy but a mental/emotional one."

It was Malcolm's turn to blush and Aisling looked away to give him a moment to recollect himself, "All those facts made my heart go out to you and I felt that if I could bring you into my dream then you might find the time to relax, do the things you want, and mayhap find the closeness you were subconsciously looking for."

Malcolm frowned and sat back. Aisling took the moment to take long sips of her now warm cup of tea. The liquid was tart and fresh and it immediately rejuvenated her. Inside she was trembling with fear that he would reject her. Throw away the dream, throw away the possibilities, and throw the closeness they could share. But more importantly, throw away her chance of survival.

She didn't want him for his body, though that would be a plus. No, she was lonely, and she was tired of being alone. Even back on her own world, she'd been isolated from others because her own species was one of the last of the original kind. No one wanted to touch her for fear of destroying her, or for fear of her destroying them. Mentally, her kind had been brutal and tough, but physically they had been no match for anything.

She was only alive because her caretakers, once her loyal servants, protected her and assured all others that she was unlike the others. She had been raised differently and respected a life force's right to exist on its own. However that hadn't stopped the attack and when in fear a person can do almost anything to survive.

"You didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted this." Malcolm didn't yell, didn't even raise his, but he sounded upset.

Aisling felt her heart immediately fall and with it all semblance of peace did as well, "No I didn't but there really wasn't any way I could ask you. I guess in a way this was my way of asking you but it seems that I've been turned down." She suddenly stood up so fast she bumped the table and caused her tea to pour out and drip onto the floor, "I suppose I was being selfish for asking you here. I should've asked first but a part of me felt that you'd agree, how foolish of me to think that."

She knew she was overreacting but couldn't help it. She was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures, and a few temper tantrums as well. Her tantrum might help her cause or break it. She figured the more she acted the weak woman bit, which wasn't too far from the truth, he might let his guard down enough for her to weedle in and steal his aid.

Aisling moved to the window and hugged herself, speaking softly, "I didn't choose to have my body attacked. If I could help it I'd still be on my world, living within my body, even if it meant I still had to be so isolated and alone." She turned and faced him, the first hint of violet tears starting to fall from her eyes—she had been blessed with the ability to cry at will, "But I can't! Yes, I want someone to be with me now that I'm here, is that so bad? Am I so awful, Malcolm?" She sniffed and turned around to the window again and spoke softly, "I've been alone for so long that I don't even know what it's like to be held anymore..."

She had spoken complete truth just now, though she'd overdramatized her own pain. She figured it wouldn't hurt to let him know of her inner pain or of her desire for closeness. If he rejected her he'd merely go back to his reality and she'd stay alone. If she accepted her then she would only benefit. Her thoughts were so focused on her plan that she was completely unaware of Malcolm's dilemma behind her

At the moment, Malcolm felt like the biggest cad ever. He hadn't meant to make the chit cry, and he definitely hadn't meant to care. Everything that she had told him made sense, in a confusing sort of way. He could only believe it because after all that he and the crew had been through and all the odd things they had seen, it wasn't too far fetched to meet a race of beings that had this ability.

She was right in the fact that no one was being harmed. Even he felt rested most of the time after the dream, except when he spent his time worrying over things, so that wasn't even a problem. However, he still wasn't completely convinced that companionship was all she was asking for. She was of course hiding much more and it would only take time for him to get to the bottom of all this mumbo jumbo, so he figured if he played along for a bit she might open up to him even more and he could weedle beneath her skin and steal the truth from her.

He frowned as he stood up and took the cup to the disposal. So what was the problem then? As he worked to get the truth he could spend time with her. Her request was not too crazy; all she supposedly wanted was to spend some time with him. She wasn't asking for a lifelong commitment, she wasn't even asking for intimacy either. All she was really asking for was a friend to talk to and be around. He really understood her yearning for a friend he had that desire too. Trip was a friend, as was Mayweather, but they were not ones Malcolm would ever completely confide in, though he had been "forced" to open up to Trip that one time in the shuttle—he cringed even at the memory of that. In fact, there really wasn't anyone he felt comfortable enough to confide in on the ship. Phlox was only good for physical problems, Archer already made himself too familiar with inferior officers and crew and he didn't want to make that situation any more uncomfortable.

He smiled slightly as he turned to face the straight-backed woman. If he really wanted to, he could tell her anything and everything and it wouldn't matter. She would never be able to tell anyone else that he knew, because she did not exist with the rest of his reality. That fact alone made the situation brighter, but of course there were other reasons that made the possiblity of staying rather nice. She was attractive, she possessed a quick mind, and she apparently knew nothing of space vessels. Teaching her and debating with her, and of course seducing her, were all very good reasons to accept her offer.

Without realizing it, Malcolm began to slowly move towards her, his thoughts turning over all the things she'd said, and the things that had been left unsaid. There weren't any real risks with staying with her each night. She wasn't trying to harm him, or the ship or the crew, at least not yet. It really wasn't her fault that she was here, if she was even telling the truth. He stopped in his tracks and rubbed his chin. He had no way of knowing if what she was telling the truth or not…

His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly turned around and accidentally moved right into him. Their foreheads violently bumped, as did their noses.

"Ow!" She yelped and clutched her forehead and nose.

Malcolm rubbed his own forehead and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that."

Aisling looked up and took her hand away from her face. Malcolm's smile fell when he saw that her nose was bleeding profusely and already a faint bruise was beginning to form on her forehead.

"My species is quite delicate, that's why I'm the last," She managed to smile faintly and shrug her shoulder.

He was speechless for a brief moment before he haltingly spoke again, "I'll take you to the infirmary and we can clean that up," Malcolm took her hand and tugged her along after him, "You should've told me before...oh god." He suddenly turned and moved her sleeves up to reveal her arm and shoulders and the ugly bruises he had created, "Why didn't you say something?"

Aisling shrugged again, "You really shouldn't concern yourself with my wellbeing, Malcolm."

Malcolm stopped so suddenly that she ran into his back, causing some of the blood to smear onto his shirt. She idly reached up and tried to wipe it off, Malcolm turned around before she could do much about it though. He took both of her hands in his in a friendly gesture and looked into her eyes. Aisling felt her heartbeat increase and a small inkling of hope began to blossom before she could squelch it.

"I'm sorry for being so gruff and unkind earlier but after thinking about what you've said and going over all the facts that I know, I think that it'll be perfectly agreeable with me to stay…for now."

Aisling's mouth fell open, which made Malcolm crookedly smile as he began to tug her along beside him towards the infirmary. She hadn't expected an apology, much less his acceptance of her offer. She wanted to shout and dance for joy, throwing her arms around his neck and holding tight for hours on end. Instead, she merely smiled and allowed Lt. Reed to lead on, choosing to ignore his comment, "for now…" She knew that he didn't trust her, and that he would try to manipulate the entire story out of her. She didn't care, she was just happy to have one more person on her side…for now.

* * *

_Comments: How is it so far? Please let me know and give me pointers or suggestions, or mere praise if you like! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Interrogating the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Malcolm discovers a few new facts about his new "friend" Aisling and as Malcolm interrogates, the two discover they have a few things in common._

_Comments: Thank you to all who have left kind reviews, they inspire me to keep going._

* * *

"This way." Malcolm winced at the gruffness of his own voice.

He still felt bad over hurting her but it hadn't been intentional. He figured it was a good thing if she hurt easily. If she hurt easily then she could be easily subdued. If it came to that at least, and he seriously hoped it didn't. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Aisling was still following. Sure enough she was and looking meek and complacent to boot. Malcolm immediately raised his eyebrows at that. She must be planning something because even though he'd just met her Aisling seemed a far cry from either meek or complacent.

Malcolm frowned as he faced forward again. She'd been quiet all the way down the turbolift and hadn't even made an effort at polite conversation since then either. He didn't know what kind of companion she expected him to be but if she expected him to be the one doing all the talking then she was SOL. He wasn't much of a talker back on the real Enterprise and he sure as hell wasn't going to be one here…

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Even though he hated chitchat he figured asking about the wound HE'D inflicted would be better than walking in complete silence.

"On the outside yes but it's still draining down my throat." Even though she spoke of blood and pain her voice sounded sweetly husky and that just made Malcolm frown even more.

He didn't understand why she had such a calming effect on him. Instead of questioning her and staying cautious he wanted to completely relax and be open and friendly with her. He was very grateful that she wasn't like the Orion women because if she were…well then they wouldn't be doing much talking at all. They'd be engaged in a different kind of conversation altogether. Though Aisling wasn't unattractive, in fact quite the contrary, he didn't feel the intense sexual pull towards her that he had towards those bloody Orions.

He'd hated that encounter and still the memory of being such a dolt, driven by animal lust, made his muscles clench in disgust and his teeth grind in frustration. The knowledge that females had bested him because of pheromones was just too embarrassing. He hadn't even told his father, and never planned on it either. Few things were more frustrating than manipulating women, except maybe ship's engineers constantly draining power from the weapon's systems, now THAT was extremely annoying.

Malcolm sighed as he opened the sick bay doors and gestured towards a bed, "Sit there and I'll grab a first aid pack."

Aisling did as she was told and it wasn't long before Malcolm had her nosebleed stemmed and one of Phlox's little machines going over her bruises to stop their bleeding and aid in the healing. He gave her an injection for the pain he could tell she was still from the winces that crossed her features every time he touched a sensitive spot. He didn't think he'd ever met someone as sensitive as she was and it was past ridiculous. No wonder she was the last of her kind. If she got one good punch, she'd be down for the count.

Once he finished and began to put everything away he looked up to find her violet eyes studying him. He quirked an eyebrow and returned the stare. He kept himself from smiling when she blushed and quickly looked away. She could be feigning innocence and overdoing the sensitivity to pain—though it was obvious she did injure easily. He had no reason to trust her or believe her. When he turned back around to find her smiling softly at him with her hands demurely set in her lap he sighed. He had no reason not to trust her either.

"I have a few more questions for you." He opened the doors and let her leave first.

He heard her sigh, "Go ahead and ask away, I've got nothing to hide."

"That remains to be seen," Malcolm gave her a sideways look that made her blush before looking forward again, "Number one question on my long list is this: if I choose not to stay then you can put me back in my own reality at any time?"

Aisling nodded, "It would be about the same time in your reality but yes I could, if you chose to leave. I'd respect your wish."

That answer was satisfying at least. Malcolm rubbed his chin as he studied Aisling from the corner of his eye. She didn't look completely vulnerable and helpless, there was a quiet strength about her, but there was still something about her that made him want to protect her. That was frustrating to say the least, especially when he didn't know if she was even worth protecting.

"Number two: can you bring others into this dream at any given time?" He knew she'd said something about that earlier but he wanted a confirmation, and he wanted to test to see if she would contradict herself.

Aisling nodded again, "I could only bring in as many as I had the energy for, which at this point in time would probably be about four, but I could only do it after studying them in your own reality for a bit and focusing all my attention on them when they're at rest."

Malcolm nodded and brought his hand down as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Number three: why was your body attacked?"

Aisling was silent for so long that Malcolm almost repeated his question, but then she finally answered once they were inside the turbolift.

"Due to our unique powers, my people were once the dominant race on my planet. Though everyone, no matter what race, has similar powers when it comes to creating dreamscapes and such, only my race had the power to enter a person's body while that person was still alive." She paused and looked into his eyes for a moment before continuing. "They could live inside that person's body for as long as they liked, and once they grew tired of it, they could pull back into their old body, taking with them the others life force if they chose to." Aisling looked down to the floor and spoke softly now, "They would use the other person's life force to gain power and longevity, but of course that would kill the other person."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and studied her again. It was surprising that people who looked so kind and calm could be so ruthless, if indeed all her race had resembled her. The very idea of having someone enter his own body and take over without him being able to stop them made his stomach churn. He immediately tensed and put up whatever guards he had let down. She may look sweet and kind but apparently she came from a violent race.

"That was why they were dominant then? They ruled over the others by instilling fear of annihilation in their hearts?" Malcolm couldn't keep the contempt from his voice and he wasn't surprised when Aisling looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Not my entire race was like this." Aisling's voice had taken on a defensive tone but she made no other outward hint of emotion. "Just the ruling and upper class felt that they had the right to do this, all other classes found it to be disgusting and horrific." She sighed and he watched as her shoulders suddenly slumped against the wall of the turbolift. "That didn't stop the other races from rebelling and killing any of my kind they could find, privileged or not."

Malcolm frowned, "How could they be killed if they can create dreams like this to escape to? I wouldn't consider you dead if your consciousness is here and not in your body."

Aisling nodded, "The only way to completely kill someone from my planet is to catch them unawares; otherwise they can develop a dreamscape, full or partial, to escape to." Her eyes took on a far off, haunted look. "There were many murders and assassinations all over the planet for decades." Her face became even paler and Malcolm recognized old trauma when it entered her haunted eyes. "I can remember walking with some friends down a quiet street doing no harm to anyone, all of us merely children, and the next instant three of my friends were lying dead in a pool of blood and the once serene street was now filled with death and hatred."

Malcolm watched as Aisling shook off her pained look and regain her composure. The thought of experiencing something like that at a young age was incomprehensible. He'd grown up with a tyrannical father and a meek mother but he'd never experienced such horrors as witnessing his friend's murders and war being waged in the streets of his home.

"That was all twenty years ago," Aisling's voice brought him out of his wandering thoughts, "I found refuge with a childless couple that used to work for my family. Though they lived in fear of my father they had practically raised me so they took pity on me and hid me from the war." Malcolm got the idea that she was from one of the more privileged families and that her father had been one to abuse his power quite often, though he wasn't about to ask that…yet. "I didn't see the sun or breathe fresh air for eleven years. Those were the worst years of the wars and in those years all my family and friends were killed, and to my knowledge everyone of my race. The couple only brought me out into the open once a semi stable government was set up and all the violence stopped."

The turbolift doors opened and Malcolm followed Aisling off. He had no idea where to go. He wasn't hungry or thirsty so there was no need to go to the mess. Thankfully he didn't have to make a decision though, and they didn't stand in indecision long, as Aisling immediately headed towards the observation room as soon as they left the turbolift. It was a fitting place to talk he supposed. The only two people in the universe talking in a room with the largest window in the ship, very fitting indeed.

"But apparently not ALL the violence stopped if you're here now." Malcolm spoke once they were settled in two chairs nearest the window.

He almost saw a hint of amusement dance in her eyes before Aisling's cool demeanor was back into place, "Many people feared that I was like the others of my race that had deserved death…" Malcolm could almost hear her mentally mention her father. "But the couple demanded that I live and the government surprisingly agreed. I was a protected citizen living in the most heavily guarded barracks in the capital city. I had to live there because once my existence was know people from all over the planet came and made threats on my life, sometimes even trying to take it. The couple panicked and appealed to the government and they agreed that I should be protected. I think the government saw my existence as more of a novelty than anything else. They wanted me alive so they could use me as an example of the past and rehabilitation or whatever they wanted."

She paused for another length of time so Malcolm cleared his throat and she jumped slightly. Apparently she could get lost in thought as well.

"I wasn't safe enough in the barracks though, as a few infiltrators had gotten through and almost succeeded in getting me. The government was more upset over their security being breached and their own betrayed than worried over my wellbeing, of that I am very sure. Even though I was protected, my 'caretakers' as they called themselves treated me with disdain and didn't find their jobs too rewarding, though they still did it." Aisling made a steeple with her fingers as her hands rested in her lap. "It was when they were moving me to a supposedly safer bunker that we were attacked and my body injured."

She grew quiet and again that haunted look crossed her features. Malcolm didn't push her any further. He knew if she wanted to add something she would in her own good time. He'd seen battle weary soldiers before, he himself was tormented with images and sounds from his past, and he recognized the need for time to recollect with Aisling.

"I had a few friends within the ranks of the guards. They took me to a deserted area while the others fought and did their best to nurse me back to health. I recovered for a time and we moved around for about a year or so but were betrayed once more and I was mortally wounded. " Malcolm could just imagine how easily she'd gotten injured, what a liability to have on a battlefield. "They told me to create a dreamscape." He saw her eyes shine with unshed tears. "I didn't want too…I told them I'd lived long enough. There was no reason for me to keep living if all I did was live within walls and instill fear in others." She dropped her head and brought her hands to her head. "They told me though that there was something more going on…something that I wouldn't understand now but I would later, just as long as I lived..."

Malcolm sat up straighter and leaned forward. Even if this was all an elaborate story, and it was indeed very elaborate, it was still interesting. If it was true…then he felt sorry for the girl and that was it. Nothing he could do about it.

"So I did it," Aisling sat up and looked at him with a ghost smile, "I made this dream and came into it right as my friends were being killed. The last image I recall within my body is a shadowed face staring at me down the barrel of a phaser. Then it all goes white and I know that whoever it was, shot me point blank."

Malcolm couldn't help but shudder. To know that your body was dead must be a very…discomforting feeling.

"That's a very long answer I know but there's your answer." Aisling smiled for real this time. "I was murdered and now this is all I have."

Malcolm nodded and sat back in his chair. He let a slight frown settle over his face as he rummaged over all that she'd said thus far. Not one contradiction had occurred in her story, not one that he could immediately find at least, and her body language matched her words and story as well. That look of torment that had crossed her face earlier was not something a person could fake Malcolm knew that. So at least he was certain that something horrible had happened to her at some time in her past, if the rest of her story wasn't true.

After some time he finally spoke, "Do you have any idea what your friend meant when he said something was going on?"

He watched Aisling shake her head and his frown increased, "Were their any enemies of the government that you know of? Could they have used you to profit?"

Aisling laughed and Malcolm scowled when he felt his body start to relax at the sound. He really didn't like his reaction to her, not one bit. He was a trained soldier, and a retired agent to boot, he knew better than to let his guard down. Yet his body kept telling him to relax. It was damned frustrating!

"It was only a semi stable government so yes there were many enemies lurking around, though I can't come up with any idea as to what my life or death would mean to them." Aisling's voice wasn't nearly as firm a it had been earlier so Malcolm figured she was still hiding something and wasn't yet ready to divulge the entirety yet.

Malcolm nodded then went back to his thinking. Aisling didn't seem to mind the silence. She merely leaned back and closed her eyes, her breathing even and constant. Of course he got distracted once he noticed her breathing because as soon as he started noticing her breathing his focus went to her body, namely her chest, and a nicely shaped chest it was. Then it slowly traveled down her hourglass torso to her waist then further down to her legs, or at least what he could see of her legs.

She was so covered in robes that he was surprised that he knew she had a nice chest and a well-formed figure. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like underneath those robes. Her skin was probably just as pale and soft as what he could see, delicate and fine. Any man who was with her would have to take care for fear of hurting her. Most likely it'd be like making love to a porcelain doll. Even though the idea of having to be so very gentle was a new one, Malcolm couldn't help but be curious…

"You hungry?" Malcolm's eyes jerked away from her thighs, or at least where they should be, to rest on her amused but blushing face.

Malcolm didn't blush, though he did mentally kick himself. He'd been caught ogling and they both knew it. It didn't seem that she was about to call him on it though, thankfully.

He smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't mind a little nibble." He stood up and moved to the door.

He thought he saw her blush even more as she moved past him into the corridor. Either he'd imagined it or maybe her thoughts weren't as pure as her demeanor made her out to be. He made a mental note of her reaction as they stepped into the turbolift. He wasn't surprised that she kept an even greater distance from him this time around, looking over to him from time to time, studying him like prey would a predator. She'd caught him checking her out and his words could easily be turned into innuendo. That was enough to make him want to shy away from himself. Or at least kick himself…

"What would you like to 'nibble?'" Malcolm's gaze quickly turned to rest on Aisling's face as her lips turned up in a smile.

Maybe he wouldn't have to kick himself afterall…

* * *

_Comments: How is it so far? Please let me know and give me pointers or suggestions, or mere praise if you like! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Kissing the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Aisling embarks on a linguistic adventure with Malcolm that has rather "sweet" results…though in the end they get distracted by something much larger than just the two of them._

* * *

_What would you like to nibble?_

She was calling herself an idiot six times over. What a line! How stupid was she? Apparently…very! She should've been satisfied with studying him from afar; smelling him and feeling his warmth whenever they were somewhat close, like they were now. But of course, everyone wants what he or she can't, or shouldn't, have, and apparently her tongue had gone with what her body wanted instead with what her mind demanded. Now she could only hope that he would ignore her silly comment, or better yet knock some sense into her.

Everything had been going so well, despite the few times she'd gotten lost in thought, tormented by memories, or distracted by Malcolm's presence. He now understood her plight, mostly at least, and maybe now he would be more open to helping her. Though what help he could give other than keep her company she didn't know, but that was the best she could come up with so far. Two heads, however, were better than one, and maybe together they could come up with something.

Aisling mentally cursed. Maybe she should get a new head, one that wasn't quite so perverted. Her question had been innocently asked, sort of, and his response had been innocently given, at least she thought so, but her question just now was toeing the line between innocent and blatant. She couldn't stop the blush from staining her cheeks as she quickly ducked her head and broke eye contact with Malcolm. She didn't want to see his reaction to her question, if he understood the innuendo, which she was pretty sure he did. She didn't want-

"What did you have in mind?" His voice, suddenly a little closer, made her eyes widen as she brought her head up to find him a bit closer than before.

Was he…could he be playing with her? Wait playing wasn't the word…what was it? Flirting! Was he flirting with her? The idea was a nice one but was it reality? She had to find out, curiosity demanded it of her. The only way to find out, of course, was to make herself more vulnerable and "flirt" in return. What a mess she'd just gotten herself into! If he wasn't flirting then she'd make a fool of herself, if he was flirting then she was already way out of her league and this would end in disaster.

"Well something sweet I think," she couldn't believe her voice still worked properly, "You never did get to eat that cobbler you know."

Malcolm stepped closer and Aisling retreated. Her breathing wasn't even now but other than that she didn't let him know that his presence, and his sudden interest, was bothering her. She felt her heart beat increase and her skin flush with sudden warmth when she caught a deep whiff of his scent. It was spicey and made her want to purr in delight, but she instead gulped and tried to keep herself from quaking. She knew that it was obvious that she was blushing but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Such was the curse of being so fair.

Malcolm smiled, "I agree…but what do you have to offer?"

Aisling gulped again and stepped back when Malcolm moved forward once more. Her breath hitched in her throat when her back suddenly encountered the wall of the turbolift. Her retreat was over and now she had nowhere to go. Even more disconcerting was the thought did she even mind? She'd never been with anyone before, not in any way shape or form, so this was way past her comfort zone.

"Not anything like the cobbler," her hands were fidgety and she didn't know where to look so she settled on staring at Malcolm's chin. "It would be different in taste and texture, but still soft, and warm of course."

Malcolm's lips turned into a smile again and Aisling did her best not to wring her hands together in front of her. He stepped closer and now the tips of their shoes were touching. Their chests were a good foot away from each other but she could still feel the warmth from his body. She was tempted to lean into him…and she was tempted to run away. Which one was she actually going to do though even she didn't know.

"Is it still sweet though?" His voice made goose bumps appear on her arms and she immediately rubbed her hands across them.

Aisling was flustered now. She didn't know if she should carry on with this game of innuendos or if she should stop it. She wasn't very good at this sort of thing. She'd only seen it done and never done it. It was like that with everything when it came to relationships of a more intimate nature. She studied books and asked questions but had never had physical knowledge of it. Maybe now she might know these things, but that was not likely at all. Malcolm was still getting to know her and there was no reason for him to be interested in introducing her to intimacy and what it felt like to be kissed or caressed or-

"Well…" Malcolm's face was closer though he hadn't moved his body forward, "Is it still sweet?"

Aisling looked into his eyes and studied him for a moment. She could sense amusement as well as interest in him. He was well practiced and it was obvious that this was just a bit of fun for him. She wasn't surprised that it didn't mean anything to him, and that truth didn't hurt actually. From her time "inside" him she knew that he was a well-practiced man when it came to women. She was just a naïve, innocent stranger to him.

She was glad he didn't find her unpleasing to be around, and she was doubly glad that he was even willing to engage in some flirtation. However she was wary of where this was going…if it was indeed going anywhere. She wanted it to progress, but she didn't know how to get it to go where she wanted it to go.

"I…I believe so…" to her dismay her voice was breathy, but that only seemed to make him smile more.

The tip of Malcolm's nose brushed against hers and Aisling blushed when she heard herself softly gasp. The man hadn't even touched her, properly, and she was already a tower of gasps and breathiness. How embarrassing! Malcolm seemed to sense her unease and he brought up one of his hands to lightly cup her cheek. Aisling resisted the temptation to lean her head into his hand and close her eyes, but she did let herself sigh slightly.

"But do you KNOW?" his eyes seemed to be requesting something of her and Aisling felt all wariness leave at that moment.

Her eyes fluttered slightly and she licked her lips, "Yes…" she felt his hand more firmly against her cheek and his breath warm her lips, "I know…"

She felt him shift his weight closer and she brought her hands up to rest on his chest. She could feel the muscles in his chest bunch up then relax against her touch. She watched him angle his head slightly as he leaned his head forward. She didn't close her eyes, and neither did he. Their gazes remained on one another as he lightly touched his lips against hers. Aisling couldn't help the thrill that shivered down her body at that slight touch but she did keep herself from sighing and melting into a puddle.

"That's always good to hear." When he spoke his lips brushed against hers and Aisling smiled, the movement didn't tickle but it was new enough to cause the urge to giggle to bubble up in her throat.

Malcolm continued to pause and when he didn't make another move Aisling took initiative and closed the final distance between them, pressing her lips more firmly against his. Her eyes widened and she thought she caught a hint of delight in Malcolm's gaze right before her eyes fluttered shut and her head leaned against the wall. Thankfully Malcolm followed and their lips didn't part with her movement. It was a warm, soft kiss, not daring or intense but perhaps perfect for a beginner like herself.

Aisling brought her hands up from his chest to rest on his shoulders, sighing softly when she felt him press closer until his hands rested on her hips and their chests were lightly touching. She felt his lips move against hers and she immediately mimicked until her mouth was only slightly parted and the kiss turned into a warm, soft, moist one.

He was being so gentle and going so slow that it surprised her. For someone so passionate, and she knew he was, and so well "traveled" with women, she would've thought he'd find this boring. However the opposite seemed to be true as he was taking his time as he rubbed his lips against hers, his fingers lightly caressing and massaging her hips through her robes. Everything seemed to be perfect and time must've slowed because this moment was certainly lasting a long, long time…not that she minded at all.

When the turbolift doors suddenly opened, announcing their arrival, Aisling felt her hands tighten their grip on Malcolm's shoulders. She didn't want to end the kiss or this moment but alas all good things come to an end. She felt Malcolm still his fingers on her hips and shift his weight slightly away. She opened her eyes and immediately found herself staring into his unreadable gaze. She sighed when he finally did pull his lips from hers, bringing his hands up to cup her face as he pulled away.

Aisling smiled when his thumbs caressed the skin on her lips. He seemed just as reluctant as she to have the moment end, though he didn't appear to be as moved as she definitely was. She wasn't surprised though. That was barely a kiss in his mind, probably, while it was everything she knew of kissing, so far. Aisling brought one of her hands up to cup his cheek and mimic his movements on his cheek.

"Thank you," her voice sounded huskier than usual but she didn't particularly mind.

Malcolm gave a hint of a smile before he pulled up straight again and moved to the door, leaving her alone so suddenly that she felt a bit cold. Aisling put a smile on her face, though she wondered at his sudden change as she moved past into the corridor. Once he was out of the turbolift and fell into step beside her she stole a glance at him. As usual his face was nearly unreadable, except for the slight frown that furrowed his brow. She was just about to ask him a question when the ship gave a sudden lurch, throwing them both off balance.

Malcolm immediately wrapped his arms around her as they fell to the floor, his body breaking her fall. They stared at each other in shock for a few moments before another shuddering pitch made their bodies roll against the nearest wall. Once the ship was settled again Malcolm didn't waste any time with staring but jumped to his feet, dragging Aisling with him.

"Are you doing this?" He practically yelled at her as he hurried down the corridor towards the bridge.

Aisling was still in shock. What was going on? There should be no one else in this dreamscape. She hadn't called anyone into it and she knew everything would be stable in her reality even if it were unstable in his own. This made no sense to her so she couldn't find her voice for a few moments as they hurried along. Once they were at the doors to the bridge she finally found the words to speak again.

"No I'm not! This reality is stable as long as my consciousness is here, and guess what, I'm still right here. No one else should be in this dreamscape. I swear I didn't call anyone into it so this makes no sense to me!" Aisling growled as the doors moved open and they hurried into the vacant room.

Aisling gasped and her mouth dropped open when her eyes focused on the image in the screen in front of them. How was it possible? It couldn't be…

Malcolm cursed as he moved to his station and hit a few buttons. When he looked at her again she could swear she saw murder in his eyes.

"Sense or no, we're not the only ones here now sweetheart." His voice was gravely and Aisling shivered. "I also think you know who our guests are, and I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

Aisling looked from his murderous face back to the screen. Seconds later the ship rocked again and she found herself sprawled on the floor in front of the captain's chair. She quickly pulled herself up and looked back to Malcolm. She supposed she was going to have to tell him sooner rather than later…

"They've come to kill me."

* * *

_Comments: How is it so far? Please let me know and give me pointers or suggestions, or mere praise if you like! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Surprising the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: A new development has rendered Aisling and Malcolm under attack from an unknown ship. They must work together to find a way to survive...not knowing who their foe really is or what he's after..._

_Comments: Thank you to all who have left kind reviews, they inspire me to keep going._

* * *

Malcom's fingers flew over his consol as he assessed the new ship. Its weapons were more advanced than their own, its size hulking and it definitely dwarfed the Enterprise. Their sheilds were holding at the moment, only minimal damage having been done. Apparently this ship wasn't trying to destroy them…yet. 

"Dammit Aisling! What do you mean, they've come to kill you? I though you said you didn't bring anyone here?" Malcolm yelled at her as he charged up their own weapons then moved towards Mayweather's station.

Aisling wisely stepped away when he moved closer. He wasn't about to hit her though he was sorely tempted. She obviously knew what the hell was going on and he seriously didn't like being in the dark, especially not when the ship was threatened. It didn't matter that this wasn't the real Enterprise, it was still a form of it and he had an obligation and duty to protect it and he sure as hell wasn't about to give that up.

"I may have left out a few facts when I told you about my people's powers." Malcolm scowled over his shoulder at her as he began to work on the controls, punching in the command for evasive manuvers.

"Really? I never would've guessed…" He growled as he moved back to his own station, "Now sit there and do as I tell, when I tell you, and not before!" He mentally patted himself on the back when Aisling immediately sat in the helm's chair and turned to face the screen without argument. "Go on, you were going to explain why this is happening."

Aisling gulped, "Well my people, no matter what race, can follow another's path into their dreamscape." Malcolm let out a colorful line of curses. "It takes a lot of energy and can only be done by the strongest of any race. They can remain within the desired dreamscape for only as much time as their energy will allow but once they've been to the dreamscape once they know the path and can return again once they gain the energy again."

Malcolm watched as the ship moved closer and immediately informed Aisling on what buttons to mash and what levers to pull as he continued to monitor the weapons of the other ship. So their little "paradise" had a little glitch. No wonder she hadn't told him earlier. Had she done that he would've immediately told her adiue and been on his way, letting her fight her own battle. But now he was in the thick of it and there was no turning back, at least not with this hulking ship facing them down.

"Watch it Aisling! Brace yourself!" Malcolm grabbed onto his consol as Enterprise rocked and lurched after another hit.

The ships systems fluctuated and he cursed when he saw their sheild percentage drop a bit more.

"So who are these bastards anyway? A jilted lover you forgot to tell me about?" Malcolm armed their torpedos and waited a moment, "Or perhaps they're just your friends come to fetch you back again?"

He fired the torpedos, yelling at Aisling to pull away and into warp. The torpedos did no damage to the ship, making Malcolm curse again, and it was right on their tail and gaining in warp.

"Increase warp, Aisling, slowly now." Malcolm watched on his monitors as the ship drew closer and closer.

"No it isn't a jilted lover and they aren't my friends. It's the faction that attacked my friends in the first place. Obviously they've come to make sure I stay dead." Aisling's voice was lower pitched now and Malcolm looked over to find that the points on her ears had grown longer, as had her nails. "They could've killed us on the first shot! I don't know why they're toying with us!" The purple spots on her neck deepened in color and more appeared on her her cheeks traveling up the side of her face to her forehead.

Malcolm took his eyes from her gradual transformation and turned back to his monitors. The ship rocked again and Malcolm growled in frustration when he saw the ship's monitors flicker then register the new percentages. That one had been a near direct hit to their fuel nucell. Another one like that and they'd either be blown to bits or taken out of warp, both prospects not making him any happier.

"Do you know anything about this faction or why they're so hell bent on keeping you dead?" Malcolm armed the rear torpedos and wasted no time before he fired.

Aisling shook her head, "On this I'm telling you all that I know and that's next to nothing. I don't understand why anyone would be so bent on my destruction. I could only do so much to so many before I was killed so I don't think they're afraid of my powers. No there has to be something more that they're after, though I'm damned if I know-"

A direct hit to their right nucell caused them both to be violently jerked out of their seats and sprawled on the floor as the ship fell out of warp. With only one good nucell they could only move on impulse and that definitely wouldn't get them very far. Malcolm groaned as he picked himself up and sat back down at his consol. He glanced over to make sure Aisling was still moving before he focused his attention back to his monitors. The ship had pulled around to face them again and had its weapons fully charged. One shot from it now would kill them in an instant.

Malcolm looked over towards Aisling when he heard a beeping sound. He pointed to Hoshi's consol. He had no idea what button did what over there so Aisling merely pushed whatever button until finally the beeping stopped and suddenly the screen changed from the view of the approaching to that of the interior and a lone face. The creature was of a race Malcolm didn't recognize though it resembled a cross between an insectoid Xindi and a Klingon, a very weird combination.

He heard Aisling hiss and he looked over to find her shaking, though from fear or anger he couldn't tell.

"We meet again, Aisling." The voice sounded like a bunch of rocks in a tin can, "You should've known you couldn't get away from me that easily."

Malcolm heard a distinct growl come from Aisling, "I didn't know I was trying to get away from YOU."

The creature made a shrugging gesture and what looked like a sneer appeared on its face, "Yes well you don't know a lot of things I'm afraid, but don't worry I'll educate you in time. Now if you would be so kind as to lower your shields so I can beam aboard."

Malcolm moved forward, "I don't know who or what you are but there's no way I'm going to lower these shields!"

The creature didn't even look at him and instead chuckled, "What've you told him Aisling? You tell him about your poor family and all those years locked away from society?" He snorted, "What were you hoping to accomplish by bringing him here? A few hours of reprieve from your loneliness before you die?" He shook his head and seemed to click his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "My dear, Aisling, there's no reprieve for you, not any more. Now lower your shields."

Before Malcolm could growl out a response Aisling replied, "Very well, Graften, we'll lower our shields," she held up a hand behind her back to keep Malcolm for protesting, "But grant us a few minutes to say goodbye at least."

Malcolm clenched his jaw but remained silent as he watched the creature, Graften, deliberate.

"Very well, Aisling, you have fifteen minutes. Now you can't say I never gave you anything or was never merciful. Spend them wisely my dear, they'll be your last taste of freedom."

With another sneer and a sound that must've been a laugh the screen blipped out and they saw the ship and stars again. Malcolm turned his angry eyes to Aisling and watched as she sank into Hoshi's chair.

"So what's this 'we'll lower our shields' business. I have no intention whatsoever of lowering these shields and if I have to kill you myself to keep this ship intact I bloody well will!"

Aisling turned to look at him. He noticed her ears and nails had returned to their earlier size and the purple blotches were slowly receeding back to just her neck. She looked paler than before but other than that she was the same nuissance.

"You'll lower the shields if you want to keep the ship in tact." She stopped him before he could interrupt, "I have a plan and it'll only work if I get him close enough to attack."

Malcolm snorted, "You attack him? He'd kill you with his little finger-"

Aisling jumped up and yelled at him, her ears and nails immediately lengthening and this time he saw that her eyes appeared to glow in her face, "I can attack him with my life force! I can transfer a part of myself into him and battle him inside his own body therefore keeping your precious ship and you out of danger. This battle is between us anyway there's no need for you to get involved."

Malcolm frowned but didn't say anything for a moment. She did have a point there; if she fought him like that Enterprise wouldn't be in danger. However how was he to judge whether or not she could take on the likes of Graften. He looked to be twice her size and strength, but of course looks could be deceiving.

"Do you honestly think you could defeat him?"

Aisling shrank back into her seat, "Maybe not right now but I could distract him long enough for his energy to weaken enough to buy us more time. It would probably take him a day or so to build up enough energy to break into my dreamscape again and by that time we could have developed a much better plan of attack, and I could have gained more energy."

So it was a gamble, a confusing gamble at that. Great!

"What's with this 'we?'" Malcolm knew he wasn't about to abandon her but he figured he'd point it out.

Aisling looked directly in his eyes and was silently for a few moments before she replied, "You can leave at any time but I think you'll stay."

Malcolm nodded even as he shrugged. He moved from his consol to the middle of the bridge, geesturing for her to join him. She walked slowly and looked as if the weight of all worlds was on her shoulders. For all he knew they very well could be. She hadn't exactly been completely forthright with him.

"I have a few questions-"

Aisling sighed even as she smiled slightly, "He's the brother of my old caretakers, the ones that had worked for my family. He had at one time offered to marry me but my caretakers refused and instead appealed to the government for my safety. I highly doubt he's here because he's a spurned love. He never felt any sort of affection towards me, he only wanted me to kill me."

Malcolm nodded as he stepped closer, inhaling her calming scent and feeling her warmth once again, "One more question, now that you anticipated that one."

Aisling looked at him and again Malcolm couldn't help but feel the pull to protect and defend her and at the same time let down all guards and relax completely.

"How are you going to collect more energy after you fight him?"

Aisling blinked a few times before blushing fiercely and breaking eye contact. Apparently she knew a way but wasn't keen on telling him. He frowned and tucked his finger beneath her chin to bring her eyes back to his.

"It can't be all that bad." Aisling's eyes widened but she didn't look away. "I'm sure I can help if need be," if it was at all possible her blush deepened and he noticed that her breathing rate had increased, "Just tell me what to do-"

"Sex."

Malcolm stopped breathing, he was sure he just stopped breathing.

"What did you say?"

Aisling pulled away and began to twist her fingers together in front of her, "People of my race can recharge and gain more energy through sexual intercourse." When Malcolm's shocked expression didn't change she went on, "We can also gain energy by stealing it from others or by sleeping for long amounts of time." She continued to back away until her rear hit the helm's consol.

Malcolm managed to breathe again. Now this was an interesting twist to this bizarre tale. So if she fought with this Graften creatue, managed to survive long enough for him to disappear, granting them time, he would have to sleep with the chit in order for her to gain enough energy to fight him again. Oh and in that time they had to come up with a better plan to boot.

If the situation wasn't so dire, and their time quickly running out, Malcolm was sure he'd be laughing his arse off right about now. But he didn't, and not just because of the time. Aisling looked ready to crawl beneath the consol in shame. It was obvious that she'd never been with a man before. He'd know that the minute their lips had touched. Judging from her reactions to his touchs, looks, and of course that barely-there kiss, it was painfully obvious. So for her to tell him this, and ask him for this, must be mortifying, and frightening, for her.

"Aisling," Malcolm stepped closer and couldn't help but feel his heart clench when he saw her cower a bit more against the consol, "Aisling," he put his hands on either side of her on the consol before she could dart away, "Since I'm not about to let you steal my energy," He stepped closer until the toes of their shoes touched and with each quick breath of hers their chests lightly touched, "And we don't have nearly enough time for you to sleep long enough," He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against his, letting his lips brush against her ear as he spoke, "You've got nothing to be ashamed of in asking this of me."

He pulled back to smile at her as he brought one of his hands up to circle around her neck, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek while he moved his other hand to rest on her hip. He gently brushed his lips across hers before moving so he could place another kiss on her forehead and another on her cheek.

"You mean…you don't mind?" Her voice was husky again and Malcolm smiled against her cheek.

The screen suddenly blipped to life and Malcolm saw Graften, "Times up, lower your shields."

He felt Aisling tense but he didn't let go of her, not yet. He turned his eyes from Graften's ugly face to rest on hers. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

_Comments: How is it so far? Please let me know and give me pointers or suggestions, or mere praise if you like! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Attacking the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Resolved to their hairbrained scheme, Aisling and Malcolm let Graften and his men onto the ship, hoping that Aisling's little "boost" in power will help keep them alive_

* * *

"All right Graften, shields are down, and cargo bay doors are opening."

Aisling shivered when Malcolm moved away and pushed the button to lower what shields they did have left. She'd felt near invinceable with him so close, his arms braced on either side of her, his eyes promising pleasure beyond her imagination. But with him moving back to his station, leaving her alone by the helm, she suddenly felt small. She turned and looked at the ugly face on the screen.

Graften was sneering at her, his eyes gleaming with hatred for her. She seriously had no idea what he wanted with her. It made no sense. Why on earth would he be so persistant? Aisling sighed as Graften nodded and told Malcolm to meet him at the cargo bay—Graften was sending over a smaller ship into the belly of Enterprise. She knew she had the ability to fight Graften, but did she have the strength to do as much damage as they needed?

"Come on, Aisling," Aisling jerked slightly when Malcolm's hand on her elbow pulled her from her thoughts, "We've yet to implement our plan."

Aisling gave him a wavering smile as she let him lead them to the turbolift. She was determined to do this; horrified that she'd brought Malcolm into it, and mortified that she'd had to ask him…for sex. Aisling blushed as she remembered his first expression upon her request. Shock. She didn't blame him; she was beyond embarassed that she'd even had to suggest it.

"Are you ready for this?" Malcolm broke her thoughts while they traveled down to the bay.

Aisling gave him another weak smile; "I'm as ready as I can be considering I'm as unprepared for this as you. I know I have the ability to take him on, my only fear is that I may not have enough strength."

She looked over at Malcolm as he thought quietly. Should she tell him?

"You said before that you gain energy from sexual intercourse." Aisling nodded, trying to be as matter of fact as possible about this. "Could you gain any energy between now and five minutes from now when Graften gets on board?"

Aisling's mouth dropped open but her mind whizzed on. Did he just read her mind? That was exactly what she'd been thinking…how did he know? Oh well, maybe great minds did think alike. Or she was just one more step closer to going insane.

"I could gain very minimal energy from it." She watched as Malcolm stepped aside for her to lead the way out of the turbolift.

With him behind her she couldn't see the slight smile that touched his lips as he spoke, "Would it be worth it?"

Aisling turned around so suddenly Malcolm had to stop short, "Energy wise or just my own gratification wise?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes and Aisling smiled as she nodded, "Yes I believe it would be worth it. Why?"

"Oh no reason," Malcolm shrugged as he looked down the corridor then back to Aisling, "Just wondering is all."

Aisling barely had time to squeak before Malcolm had his hands around her waist and was pulling her up against him, his lips descending on her already surprised and parted ones. Her eyes widened when her body was flush with his, his grip tight but not painful, his lips firm but not aggressive. This would be the third kiss from him, if you counted the extremely brief one on the bridge, and already it was completely different. This one held passion where the others held comfort and kindness. Not that this one wasn't kind, oh no Malcolm was being very kind. His lips were rubbing against hers, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, his hands caressing up and down her back.

It took maybe a few seconds before Aisling's eyes drifted shut and her arms skimmed up Malcolm's arms to circle around his neck. She may be new to this but basic instinct instructed her to mewl in the back of her throat as she pressed more tightly against him, tugging at his hair with her fingers, as she tried to get closer though she knew not why. Instinct called for her to moan with delight when his lips left hers and traveled up her jawline to her ear where he gently suckled on the unique point, nearly sending Aisling into the roof with delightful sensations. It required that she tug and pull at his uniform while he moved his warm lips down her neck to her racing pulse where he licked and nipped until she was near desperation. And of course it demanded that she gasp when he brought one of his hands up to cup her breast and brush his thumb across her hardening nipple.

"Malcolm-" With each new sensation that Malcolm created in her, Aisling felt her body pull in the energy they were creating together.

Malcolm only mumbled something against her neck as he tugged at her robes until her smooth shouder and collor bone was revealed. Aisling tightly gripped Malcolm's shoulders as he bent her slightly over his arms as he lavished kisses down her neck to her shoulder then across to her collor bone. He tugged at her robes some more until it dropped down to reveal a bit of flesh on her breast. She heard him growl in his throat as his lips quickly descended to her sensitive skin, nipping and licking her until she thought her entire body would hum with pleasure.

Already she felt her energy building as her body tightened in sexual anticipation. She knew that she would have enough energy to fight Graften now; most definitely! She pushed the thought of Graften from her mind when Malcolm brought his lips back up to hers, pushing his tongue into her warm mouth, letting her taste him more intimately. Their tongues rubbed against each other, Malcolm's demanding, Aisling's curious. She felt a warmth travel down her body and settle between her legs when Malcolm pulled her tighter against him and mimicked with his tongue what he wanted to do elsewhere. Surely she would go up in flames soon! Surely her body would glow from the energy she was gaining! Surely-

"Sshh!" Malcolm pulled his mouth away and lifted a hand to cover her gaping mouth.

They listened together, past their panting breaths and thundering hearts, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps. Apparently Graften and his men had found their way inside and were coming towards them, fast. Reluctantly, Malcolm dropped his hands and set about righting Aisling's robes. Aisling returned the favor and combed her fingers through his now tussled hair and brushed at his rumpled uniform. They stared at each other in newfound knowledge as well as anticpation and hope.

"Did that help?" Malcolm's voice was very gravely and Aisling knew it was from his barely restrained lust.

She nodded as she pushed her hair back into place, "I believe that was just the thing."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and smiled again as he took her hand and pulled her to his side. She returned the smile then grew somber as the footsteps drew nearer. Her grip on his hand grew tighter and she felt him return the squeeze, though he was gentle. With him beside her she felt that they could win…

"Hello, Aisling," Graften's ugly face came into view and Aisling denied herself the impulse to shrink behind Malcolm, "Nice to see you again," She watched as he studied her and Malcolm and another disgusted sneer crossed his face, "Getting better acquainted I see? Well its good you were able to for the time you had because I'm afraid your new friend won't be joining us."

Aisling's eyes flew to Malcolm's and her fingers tightened their hold, though neither one said a thing.

Graften gestured to two of his men, "Take him to their brig, I'm sure he'll tell you where it is since he knows if he doesn't cooperate I'll hurt Aisling even more than I already have to." Graften gave Malcolm a menacing smile.

He hesitated until Aisling squeezed his hand and nodded. With another reluctant look, Malcolm gave Aisling's hand one last squeeze as the men approached then dropped it to move away with them. He glanced over his shoulder before they rounded the corner and gave her a tight smile. It was enough to give her the backbone that she needed in facing this monster before her. Aisling straightened her spine and returned her look to Graften.

"Now my sweet you'll lead us to their conference room," He took her roughly by the elbow as he moved down the corridor with two other men behind him, "we have a few things to discuss."

Aisling forced a smile onto her face as she let him manhandle her. She would let him be in charge for a little while, exerting his power as he drained his own energy, then she would strike. She would fight him until he'd exhausted all his energy and had to retreat back to reality. That was her plan, and the welfare of Malcolm depended on it.

"This way," Aisling pointed to the room ahead of them.

Graften roughly shoved her inside and the two men pushed her into one of the chairs while Graften moved to the window. He didn't speak for a few moments as he stared outside at the stars. Aisling took that time to assess how much energy she had. She should probably wait at least ten minutes before launching her attack, because by then he'd have exerted more than she had even with as much power as she was using in this elaborate dreamscape.

"You know its truly a shame that you ran like a coward when you did," Graften finally turned around to face her, "Because the pain your going to go through is much worse than just receiving a shot in the head. That's instantaneous, this…" His smile was pure evil, "Will be much, much longer."

Aisling shrugged, "I'm not afraid of pain; nothing can be much worse than having to live in total isolation knowing that everyone fears you."

Graften laughed out loud, his two men joining in momentarily. Aisling did her best to keep his laughter from inciting her fear. She kept the image of Malcolm in the forefront of her mind.

"My dear silly girl you have no idea do you why I'm here!" Graften shook his head as he continued to chuckle, "It seems that your life is much more important than anyone would've originally thought. It wasn't just because of your pathetic genes that you were hunted; it's because of…well with your death certain people are made happy."

Aisling snorted, "My death has always held the prospect of making people happy why is now so different?"

Graften nodded to one of his guards and almost immediately Aisling felt a horrible pressure on the back of neck, paralyzing her body from movement but allowing her to still feel pain. The other guard took out an instrument that Aisling had only seen used on inmates in jails and pushed it against her body. A sharp cry erupted from her throat as torrents of electric, white-hot pain scorched through her body. She felt cells bursting, nerve endings short-circuiting, synapses shutting down. Her body was shaking and convulsing and still she couldn't move. When she felt that she would surely die here as well the pain ceased and the pressure was gone.

As Aisling slumped in the chair panting and gasping, Graften slipped nearer and perched on the edge of the table.

"It seems that a few of your race were not exterminated when they should've been and managed to escape. They would've stayed away had they not known that you were still alive. With you being who you are and all, well they felt that it was their duty to return to rescue you from our evil clutches," Graften clicked his tongue against his sharp teeth, "Silly fools. Certain people found out about their return, with outside aid in their midst, and with the technology to track us to boot!"

Aisling could barely stay within herself enough to comprehend all that he was telling her. She had latched onto the fact that there were others of her race that were somewhere out in space trying to find her, everything else melted into itself.

"So I was instructed to take you out. I do that and I get a very handsome reward. You had to go and make it difficult and now if I don't get completely kill you, because apparently killing your body wasn't enough, I'll be killed." Graften nodded to his guards again and Aisling managed to grimace before she was again paralyzed. "I don't want to die, you can understand the drive to live? Surely you must understand the desire to continue living, no matter what."

As more pain flooded her system and another scream was torn from her body, Aisling heard Graften's raucious laughter. She felt herself falling inside herself, her consciousness retreating from the pain, being brought back to reality, and thus dying. She felt the blackness closing in, the pain slowly, ever so slowly, start to ebb away. She wanted to give in to the darkness, to let it envelop her and comfort her. She wanted…

Malcolm! Aisling's eyes shot open. The pain ceased and the pressure eased up and Graften started to ramble on again. She no longer cared. It was time. She had to do this now, for Malcolm's sake. She could give in to the blackness any other time, but right now she needed to kick this sorry arsehead's butt—she knew Malcolm would be proud of her description.

"I understand completely." Aisling managed to say though her words were slurred and her voice thick.

Graften only snorted before he started to ramble on again. Aisling closed her eyes and pulled inside herself. She concentrated hard, pulling on the energy within herself, within her dreamscape, within her attraction to Malcolm. She pulled and tugged and morphed and conceentrated, all the while hearing the annoying voice of Graften in the background. When she felt her power fully charged, her consciousness fully alert and ready, Aisling opened her eyes again.

She waited until Graften looked into her eyes before she attacked. It was always easiest to strike when making eye contact. One moment she was fully inside her body, the next a part of was streaking between the short distanst between them and entering into Graften's body through his eyes. Aisling's body smirked when Graften started to howl orders for the guards to give her more pain. Aisling just allowed the attachment she had with him to channel all the pain they inflicted on her into him. With this happening Graften screamed for them to stop.

Within Graften's mind, Aisling zipped around rewiring circuits and throwing chemicals off balance. Graften tried to elect walls and to keep her at bay but every wall he pulled up became weaker and weaker the longer she was inside him. She felt his power weakening, she felt him slipping, but she also felt herself slipping away from him. She couldn't maintain the dual consciousness for much longer. That didn't matter though, because he was weakening as well.

When her link failed and she fell back inside her own body, Aisling managed to open her eyes that had closed moments before to watch Graften. He was leaned against the wall holding his head panting, the guards on either side of him trying to help in some way. Aisling smiled weakly at him when he looked at her.

"Take this bitch to the brig and lock her up tight!" Graften managed to yell even though his voice was thick and slurred.

One of the guards started to move towards her. However before he could make it to her he suddenly disappeared. The other guard looked horrified and Graften looked even angrier. He pushed away from the wall and lumbered over to where she slumped. He raised his hand and laid a stinging slap across her face.

"Don't think that this gives you anything. You're still going to die." The other guard suddenly disappeared. "And when I'm through with you," Graften bent down low until his ugly face was pressed against her now bleeding one, "I'm going to hunt this vessel down and incinerate it."

He sneered once more before he too disappeared, leaving Aisling along in the conference room, and Malcolm more than likely alone in the brig. Aisling sighed and let her head slump even more. She would have to get up and release Malcolm but for right now…she was just going to rest a moment and recoup from the pain she'd just gone through.

* * *

_Comments: Well what do you think? I appreciate comments so feel free to leave them!_


	7. Seducing the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Malcolm and Aisling have pushed their enemy back, but for how long? What will develop between them in the mean time?_

* * *

Malcolm growled as he continued to pound at the brig's clear door. The guards had disappear some five minutes before and now he was still stuck inside the cell. He didn't know if Aisling was alive or dead, or dying. He didn't know why the guards had suddenly disappeared, leaving him completely alone, and he didn't know how he was going to get out of this silly thing.

"Bloody door!" Malcolm scowled as he pulled himself back then rammed into the door with his shoulder, wincing at the pain it caused, "So that won't work..." He looked around the room for anything that he could possibly use as a tool.

When he found nothing he sighed and back to almost absently kicking at the door, his hope of getting out very dim. Maybe if he went to "sleep" he'd wake up in real life and he'd be fine...but then he'd be abandoning Aisling.

"There you are!" the voice of the woman herself made him stand up abruptly from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Are you all right?" He rushed towards the door as she pushed the buttons to release it, "Where did the guards go?"

Aisling smiled a soft smile, her eyes tired, "I managed to fight off Graften and tire him out enough to where he had to retreat back to his own reality in order to build up enough strength to come back."

Malcolm looked her up and down, surprise apparent in his face. She managed to fight off Graften? She was so fragile even he could kill her with one hand, the idea of her slight frame holding off the monstrosity called Graften was a wonderment in of itself.

"I didn't physically fight him, so you can wipe that surprised look off your face." Despite her words Aisling's eyes held a merry gleam, "I mentally fought him, and on the mental level I'm much stronger than you or any of his guards and maybe a wee bit stronger than Graften himself."

Malcolm didn't particularly like having her say that she was stronger than he on a mental level, but he wasn't about to argue with a creature that could inhabit his body and push him out of it at a blink of an eye. He was about to say something along those lines, jestingly of course, when she suddenly swayed. He quickly reached out and steadied her.

"What's wrong?" concern laced his voice.

"Fighting him took a lot out of me, not to mention the device he used on me took a great deal of my energy as well."

Malcolm growled, "He used a device on you? What kind of device?"

"Oh the kind that makes every cell in your body nearly burst and your nerve endings flare up and nearly back fire."

Malcolm frowned and imagined himself using the very same device on Graften himself. When Aisling swayed again, Malcolm sighed and lifted her up into his arms. It was a little awkward, in that she was so long and lanky, but she didn't weigh much at all. She didn't seem to protest either, her head leaning against his chest and her eyes sliding shut.

"I just need to rest for a little while, that's all. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Malcolm nodded as he made his way towards the turbo lift then his quarters. Once he had her settled in his bed he moved to the bathroom where he wet a cloth. When he came back she was struggling with her robes.

"I'm hot now, that's one of the annoying after effects of that device. Your body acts like it will with a fever, you will have a horrible headache, and be nauseous as well. It isn't very much fun, let me tell you."

Malcolm nodded silently and reached forward to help her out of her many layers of robes. By the time he turned back to her she lay only in a thin cloth that covered her breasts and a pair of shorts that covered her waist. Quite a contrast to what she'd been wearing earlier. So much of a contrast that his eyes widened and he couldn't help but study her for a quiet moment. He could see the bruises he'd caused, a few new ones that he was sure Graften had caused, and a few scars here and there that marred her otherwise perfect looking ivory skin. She looked just as fragile as she said she was. That fact and the silent grimace on her face made him want to gather her up in his arms and protect her from everything.

With a frown he cleared his throat and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Her skin had broken out in a cold sweat and he lightly ran the rag across her brow, trying to soothe away her pain. She did seem to calm some at his ministrations, her face relaxing from its previous grimace. Malcolm took this as a good sign so he went on to bath the rest of her face, her neck, her shoulders, and then with a swallow he traveled on to her upper chest then her belly.

With her skin glistening from the moisture, her moist lips slightly parted, and a slight flush coloring her cheeks, Malcolm found it very hard to keep himself from kissing her. She looked quite delectable lying there on HIS bed like that.

As if she could read his mind, Aisling opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment. She must've been thinking about something and then made a decision because she smiled after a time. Malcolm smiled slightly in return then stopped all movement when one of her long arms snaked its way around his neck and she slowly started to pull his face closer.

"Thank you, Malcolm." her breath whispered across his lips seconds before she touched her lips to his.

Malcolm sighed into the kiss as he brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck, the other one resting on her waist. The kiss was unhurried, and so was Malcolm, and it appeared so was Aisling. By the time they parted for breath, many moment laters, Malcolm's cheeks were slightly flushed and both of their breathing was only a tad bit heavier.

"Are you sure you should be doing this in your condition?" Malcolm pulled away slightly when Aisling started to go in for another kiss.

She grinned and nodded as one of her hands went to the bottom hem of his shirt, "Oh yes I believe I should be doing this."

She continued to smile as she used both hands to tug and pull at Malcolm's shirt until he let her pull it over his head. He let her eyes study his topless torso for a moment before he leaned in for another kiss, her thinly covered breasts brushing against his chest. Both of them sucked in a breath.

Malcolm knew they were going to go much further than they had before, it was inevitable. However, he didn't want to go too fast, and he wanted Aisling to enjoy it and not just feel that she had to do it to regain strength. With that thought in mind, the hand that had been resting on her waist skimmed light across her lower abdomen then back again, only his fingers brushing against her soft skin.

Aisling's hips shifted without her telling them too, her back arched and her breasts pressed more firmly against Malcolm, again with her asking it to. It seemed her body knew exactly what it wanted and needed, though she did not. Yes, she wanted this, but she didn't exactly know how to go about it. She was thankful that Malcolm knew what he was doing.

Malcolm used his hand on the back of her neck to tip her head back and to the side so he could gently deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Aisling immediately parted her lips, wanting Malcolm's tongue inside her again. Malcolm, bless him, did as she wanted, and he slid his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting her.

Malcolm heard Aisling make some sort of purring moan in the back of her throat and that just fueled his desire for her. His hand on her hips took to tracing little circles all over her belly, dipping low then coming back up again. He pressed himself for firmly against her, their chests flush against one another. He felt one of her hands delve into his hair while the one skimmed up and down his back. This all felt great!

"Malcolm-" Aisling broke the kiss, her breath coming in near pants.

Malcolm pulled back to look at the beauty beneath him, "What is is Aisling?"

Aisling nibbled her lower lip and shifted again, her chest creating a sweet friction between them that made them both sigh. When she couldn't quite make up her mind to say something she took his hand from her hips and gently, hesitantly, placed it on one of her breasts. Almost immediately he felt the nipple harden and she licked her lips.

"That's what I wanted." She smiled softly and Malcolm chuckled as he let his hand slowly start to knead her breast, his fingers circling around her nipple.

Aisling felt her back arch some more, her head turning from one side to the other, while her hips continued to shift and her legs started to wander around the bed. The room felt warmer but she didn't think it was the fever that was making her feel so warm. No, it was Malcolm's lips as they pressed against hers, his tongue as it entwined with her own, his hand as it gently caressed her breast.

"You are so soft," Malcolm whispered against her lips as he pulled back just enough to look at her, "So beautiful and sweet."

Aisling felt herself blush as he continued to look at her. She let him unhook her top and slowly pull it away from her body, leaving her only clad in her thin shorts. She watched as he licked his lips at the sight of her petite but nicely rounded breasts. She felt the desire within her build, even if she still wanted to cover herself and turn away in embarrassment.

"Perfect." Malcolm whispered as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to each breast making Aisling's breath hitch in her throat.

She swallowed and smiled, "Why thank you." Her voice faltered and died when he bent again and took one nipple deep into his mouth.

All previous thoughts left her mind and her eyes rolled back as her back arched, her hands immediately coming to cradle his head against her chest. His tongue flicked across her nipple while his lips continued to suckle gentle. She felt him light nip his teeth against her, her hips immediately bucking slightly in response. Her breathing was eratic, as was her heartbeat. She sighed and let her eyes close as he brought his other hand up to gently knead her other breast, his fingers rubbing across her nipple in swift circles that had her nearly in a frenzy.

"Malcolm..." her voice was a plea, but she didn't know what for.

Malcolm seemed to know though because his one free hand slowly traveled down her body to rub her belly. Her body was near shaking now, her fingers kneading his scalp as he switched to the other breast with his mouth, his hands switching out as well. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were closed but he looked quite content and actually pleased to be doing what he was doing. She most definitely was!

Malcolm loved the taste of her, the feel of her inside his mouth, against his skin. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so soft and so sweet and yet she had so much strength inside her, deep inside her. He wan't to know everything about her, body and mind. He wanted her. Wanted her physically and mentally. This realization only made him moan slightly as his free hand stopped kneading her body and continued its journey south. He first traced his fingertips across the mound of her curls that remained hidden beneath her shorts. Aisling's hips raised slightly, subconsciously looking for his hand again. Malcolm smiled against Aisling's breast as he brought his hand down again, his whole hand pressing down over her intimate triangle.

"Mmmalcolm..." Aisling said his name on a moan and a breath as his fingers slowly, ever so slowly, moved further down.

When he finally pressed two fingers against her clit, Aisling gapsed, her hips raising instinctively, her hands reached for his shoulders with her eyes wide and her mouth parted. Malcolm leaned up and kissed her deeply, his tongue thursting inside her mouth just as he wished to thrust inside her elsewhere. Aisling kissed him just so in return even as her hips started to buck slightly against his hand as it moved to cup her more fully.

Aisling felt the energy build inside her, stronger now and more apparent. She knew that her body would be slighlty glowing now, it always did when the energy built up fast. She didn't care, and didn't think about it. In fact she didn't think at all, not past the intense pleasure she felt from Malcolm's hand as it rubbed against her most intimately.

"Do you want me inside you?" Malcolm pressed his fingers more firmly against Aisling, eliciting a moan, "Here, do you want me inside you here?"

When Malcolm pressed against her again Aisling mewled and nodded, "Yes!"

Malcolm smiled and pulled away. Aisling immediately felt alone and her eyes opened. She watched with passion filled eyes as he kicked off his shoes and quickly shed himself of his trousers and briefs. She'd seen a male's anatomy before but never while it was aroused. The sight didn't frighten her but it was intriguing. She wanted to reach out and touch him but her only pushed her hands away as he reached down and began to slide her shorts from her body. When they were both naked as they day they were born, Malcolm laid on the bed beside her on his side, his hand tracing her skin from her curls up to her nose.

"You're sure?" He wanted to ask her while she wasn't in so much of a frenzy.

Aisling seemed to sense this was his intent and she smiled as she rolled over to wrap an arm around his waist so she could pull him closer.

"Very."

* * *

_Hope you enoyed! Please comment!_


	8. Pleasuring the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Will Aisling and Malcom FINALLY "boost" her power? What will happen after?

* * *

_

Aisling didn't know how long she could last. He had built up so much desire and want within her that she felt that she was about to go up in flames. How they were not physically on fire she didn't know. Personally, she felt like she was about to burn alive and float away on a cloud of ecstasy. Well, at least she would if Malcolm had anything to do with it.

"You aren't just doing this for your power are you?" Malcolm seemed to be quite concerned with that bit of information and it made her giggle.

"If I was would you stop?"

Malcolm appeared to ponder this for a second until she shifted her weight causing her belly to rub over his still very firm erection, "Nope."

They both chuckled at his answer. When they sobered up, Aisling leaned up and kissed him softly and thoroughly. He responded in kind by rubbing his hand down her back until he cupped her arse. With one swift movement he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. Aisling's eyes widened and she giggled at the action.

"What's with the positions?" She looked down at their naked bodies and raised an eyebrow, "You know I've never done this before…"

Malcom reached up and traced a finger along her jawline then down her throat until it rested at her collarbone, "I want you to be in control of the tempo m'dear."

Aisling blushed but nodded before she leaned down and kissed him again, showing her appreciation with her body instead of with words. She trailed her hands down his chest then back up again, memorizing the feel of his skin, the warmth and texture of it, every bump and scar, every hair and dip and curve.

She wanted to remember this forever. Malcolm may be somewhat of a stranger but when she'd come to inside of him on accident she'd connected with him in a way she'd never connected with anyone. He was closer to her than even her own family and friends had been. It was strange and she couldn't really explain it even to herself but whatever it was, it felt good to touch him, be touched by him, and be a part of his life if only for a few hours.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips while her fingers continued to explore his skin.

Malcolm's eyes were closed, his body lapping up every sensation, "For what?"

Her fingers lightly brushed over his nipples and his breath hitched. She smiled and did it again, this time applying more pressure. When he kissed her deeply in response she did it again and again, each time applying more intensity and allowing her fingers to circle around and pluck at his nipple until they were so sensitive it bordered on pain.

"For saving me." Aisling kissed a line to his ear where she lightly bit the lobe. "For putting up with me." She licked around the outer lobe of his ear before drawing it into her mouth to slightly suck on. "For being with me." She left his ear to lave attention to his neck and jawline, placing wet kisses on his skin then lightly blowing on the moistened areas. "For helping me." She came back up to his lips where she drew his lower lip into her mouth and lightly nipped at it. "I really appreciate it all."

Malcom grinned, "I like the way you show your appreciation. Maybe you should show me more often."

Aisling laughed but her laughter was cut short as Malcolm seized her mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. His hips rose slightly with every thrust his tongue made into her mouth and Aisling respond by pressing down against his hips, her tongue thrusting back against his tongue. They were making love with their mouths, their bodies not far behind.

One of Malcolm's hands reached between them and stroked over her clit. Aisling raised up in surprise and elation, her mouth dropping open in pleasure. Malcolm smiled up at her and did it again, finding her reaction fascinating and beautiful. She was so natural, so honest with her reactions. She held nothing back. She couldn't, as even her very body was beginning to glow from the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Malllcolllm…" Aisling's eyes were glazed over as he continued to lightly stroke her intimate petals, occasionally pressing into her clit, "Plllease…"

Malcolm licked his lips while he watched her rub against him, her breasts slightly swaying with her movements, her hair tousled about her head, her body glowing with desire, and a sweet smile in her eyes and on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Please what?"

Aisling suddenly leaned down and latched her mouth on his, her tongue almost violently thrusting into his mouth. He fetl one of her hands snake its way down to grab hold of his cock and his whole body stiffened in shock and pleasure in response. He felt her purr against him and he growled in turn. They continued to pleasure each other, her hand stroking up and down the length of his cock, his fingers toying with her clit, until Malcolm couldn't handle it any more.

"Sorry darling," he growled as he suddenly flipped her onto her back and he settled between her thighs, "I'm taking over now."

Aisling eagerly nodded, "I don't mind," she felt the tip of his cock brush at the entrance of her weeping pussy, "I don't mind at all actually."

Malcolm grinned a feral grin while he braced himself over Aisling, his face close to her, his hips eager to be flush against hers again. He knew to go slowly, it was her first time after all, but damn it it was so hard! He was so sensitive that every inch that he pressed inside her felt like it was going to make him explode. His face was turned into a grimace but he kept his eyes open and focused on hers.

Aisling spread her hips wider to accommodate him, only feeling slight pressure, "Are you wanting to take all day?"

Malcolm's eyes widened then narrowed and with one swift thrust he was buried completely inside her. Her breath was stolen from her and her entire body stiffened in what was borderline pleasure and pain. The feeling of being filled so completely was new but oh so wonderful. Almost instinctively she tilted her pelvis up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you all right?" His voice was husky.

Aisling nodded, "I'll be better if you move again."

Malcolm grinned, "I can handle that."

He immediately slowly, oh so beautifully slowly pulled out then even more slowly pushed back in. Every time he was buried completely he would circle his hips, first one way then the other, then start to pull out again. Aisling was burning she was soaring. White, hot tingling sensations began to build inside her core. As Malcolm increased speed the sensations built more and more until it both hurt and pleasured her to even breath.

"MALCOLM…." Her hands grasped at his shoulders as the sensations began to ever so slowly creep out into the rest of her belly.

Malcolm leaned down and kissed her, growling against her lips, "Trust me and let go, Aisling."

Almost immediately something inside of her burst and she screamed as the sensations over powered every cell in her body. She was flying and floating and burning and drowning! Hot, cold, soft, hard, it was all coursing through her body in quick jets that left her stunned, stiff, and shocked. When she felt herself coming down from the peak it happened again and again she felt a scream tear from her throat, this time it was his name.

Malcolm couldn't hold on any longer. When he screamed his name he let out a loud growl and thrust himself completely inside her, touching her very womb no doubt, and let himself go. He poured himself into her in hot jets of fluid, the very essence of his being draining into her. Even after he climaxed he still felt the rolling waves of his orgasm course through him, keeping him on the high longer than he'd ever experienced it.

When Aisling finally came down from the high place that Malcolm had taken her, twice, she found that he'd collapsed beside her and on top of her. Most of his weight was beside her but his cock was still inside her, one of his arms was thrown across her chest, and his face was buried in his neck. She found that her legs were still holding him tightly against her body, her arms draped around his neck, her lips pressed against his neck.

"My goodness," she discovered that her tongue was swollen and it was hard to talk, "That was…amazing."

Malcolm merely grunted in reply, making Aisling giggle. When he finally mustered the energy to move, Malcolm raised himself up on his elbows to stare down at her face. She was almost bright enough to hurt his eyes, but not quite there. It was fascinating, and beautiful at the same time.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." He brushed some hair out of her face, "I don't think I've ever felt something that intense before."

Aisling blushed, "I know I haven't."

Reluctantly her legs fell off his back and he slowly pulled his flaccid cock out and rolled to her side, pulling her tightly up against him. She burrowed against him, snuggling up until there wasn't any space between them, making him smile. They lay there quietly, both recovering, both soaking up the moment.

"You awake?" Aisling's voice broke the silence.

Malcolm opened his heavy eyes, "Barely, why?"

She pushed herself up and softly kissed him. When she pulled back his eyes were shut and his breathing was evening out. She knew he was falling asleep, but she didn't mind. She didn't need to sleep at all, but it still felt good to lie in his arms…

"Good morning Malcolm."

Malcolm's eyes shot open and he jerked upright in bed. He looked down beside himself and nearly panicked he found Aisling gone. When he looked up he was surprised to find Trip smiling down at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Trip's face scrunched up into a highly amused grin, "The cap'n told me to drag your ass outta bed. Did you know that you've slept in over two hours? He told me you either be sick or sleeping or else he was going to make you eat dinner with him again."

Malcolm grimaced then dragged his hand through his hair. Strangely enough, he smelled lavender on his skin. He smiled then, the memory of Aisling settling in the forefront of his mind.

"Gosh Malcolm, I didn't know you actually would like to eat dinner with the cap'n again."

Malcolm drew himself upright and scowled at Trip, "Would you mind removing yourself from my cabin so I can dress and go about my duties?"

Trip gave him a funny look then shrugged. He left a very odd Malcolm still smiling on his bed

* * *

_You like? Please comment!_


	9. Tickling the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: What happens on "the morning after?"

* * *

_

Malcolm found that throughout the day his idle thoughts kept straying back to Aisling and the beautiful moment they'd had together. He wouldn't trade any of his dreams, even though some confused him and the threat of Graften was disturbing. Having Aisling was worth it all.

"Don't you think its odd."

Trip looked up from his mac 'n cheese to find Travis indicating Malcolm. He lowered his fork and followed his gaze to a softly smiling Malcolm Reed. He raised his eyebrows then shrugged. After the odd encounter they'd had that morning he wasn't about to find Malcolm's smiles odd anymore.

"I think there's something going on that's making him smile." Hoshi said with a smile, "Maybe he's seeing someone?"

Trip choked on his macoroni making Travis and Hoshi curious. He quickly drank a sip of water and wiped his mouth. He didn't think Malcolm was "that way" hence the secret/intimate smile he'd given at the mention of eating with the captain. He was sure Jon would've given him a clue as to a relationship like that by now.

"Do you know something we don't?" Hoshi leaned in close, Travis mimicking her movements until they both stared at him expectantly.

Trip wanted to run and hide. When T'Pol took that moment to come into the mess he didn't know if he'd ever been so grateful to see her.

"Nope sorry guys," he gathered up his stuff as he stood, "I've got some things to discuss with T'Pol so I'll see ya'll later."

Hoshi and Travis didn't look very convinced but they allowed his retreat. As started by a still smiling Malcolm he "accidentally" dropped his fork.

"Malcolm, you might want to stop smiling like a besotted idiot." Malcolm jerked at Trip's voice, "Everyone's starting to wonder if you're seeing someone."

After Trip retrieved his fork and moved on, Malcolm immediately stiffened and wiped his face of emotions. He needed to stop acting like a bloody fool. It would only make people ask questions and he wasn't good at telling stories in order to get out of probing intimate questions.

As he gathered his dinner remains together he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Yes, of course, he should've guessed. Travis and Hoshi were looking mighty guilty. He sighed and shook his head while a frown creased his brows. He'd have to guard himself better.

He kept this in mind for a good four hours until someone passed by his station on the bridge who smelled slightly of lavender and almost immediately his mind was filled with images of Aisling and his body felt phantom touches of her body against it. He didn't realize that he sat there smiling slightly with a sparkling gleam in his eye until Trip coughed right beside him.

"Malcolm, I don't mean to pry," Trip leaned in close, "But I was wondering why you were smiling like you were at the cap'n."

Malcolm's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, "What?!"

"You were looking at him like you'd seen him nak'd or something. You made him blush for pete's sake! His cheeks were still rosey when he left."

Malcolm stiffened and shifted in his seat. Trip leaned closer and Malcolm frowned. This would not do. Now Trip thought he had a thing for the captain! Bloody hell!

"I didn't realize I was doing that. I was actually remembering a very special time back home. Dinner tonight reminded me of a girl I once knew and I guess I got lost in my memories." Malcolm knew this was a sketchy excuse, but he hoped Trip would leave it at that.

Trip didn't look very convinced but he nodded before moving away. Malcolm wanted to sink through the floor. He'd unknowingly made advances of a sort towards his captain! Would he actually survive the day without making a complete and total fool of himself? Malcolm stiffened when Hoshi sent him a secretive smile and a thumbs up. He sighed and went back to work. Apparently not.

He sank into his bed with a heavy sigh. After his shift he'd gone to the gym. With all the humilation he'd put himself through he'd had a bit of stress to vent. Now, after a long, and very hot shower, he was finally ready for some sleep. He closed his eyes and let his body relax against his mattress….

"Malcolm!" He barely had time to open his eyes before a body landed on top of his.

His arms reached up and he almost pushed away but then he smelled lavender and his body remembered the wonderful feel of Aisling and he knew where he was and who was on him.

"It feels like forever since we were together," he felt Aisling chuckle and he smiled, "I know that sounds ridiculous and makes me sound like a infantile lovesick puppy, but its true."

Malcolm nodded, "I've had a rather rough day myself. Thoughts of you came and went and were always quite distracting."

Asling pulled back. Her hair was loose and he smiled when he saw that she wore one of his shirts and a pair of exercise pants. He tenderly tucked some hair behind her ear before lightly tweaking the tip of her nose.

"Well I'm glad I was on your mind, but I'm sorry I distracted you from your duties." She wrinkled her nose at his playful touch and chuckled, "I know how important your job is so I'm sure you got frustrated."

Malcolm quickly nodded, "Quite."

Aisling giggled before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips against his, "I think I know how to take care of that."

Malcolm grinned against her lips before deepening the soft kiss she'd begun to give him. It felt grand to hold her again. All day his arms had "ached" to hold her and his eyes had always "sought" to find her smiling face. For an infatuation after a one-night stand so far this was pretty intense. For as much as he wanted her it almost felt like he'd been with her for ages already. It was pleasant and disconcerting at the same time.

"Are you hungry?" He knew he was making 'small talk' at an odd time but if she was hungry he didn't want to distract her.

Aisling giggled, "If I said something along the lines of 'hungry for your love' would you groan?"

"Have you been listening to my music?" Malcolm's eyes widened at Aisling's eager nod, "Please promise me you won't be quoting those songs the entire time we're together!"

"Of course I won't," she grinned mischieviously, "At least not the entire time."

Malcolm groaned, causing Aisling to giggle again. She playfully poked his sides and gleefully found that Malcolm Reed was ticklish. This of course resulted in a tickling/wrestling match which of course led to much laughter and odd positions. By the time both of them stopped moving in order to breath again, their legs were entwined and their amrs were somehow tangled up in each other as well with Aisling on the bottom and Malcolm on top. Both their faces were aglow with rosey cheer and smiles were sparkling in their eyes.

Malcolm himself hadn't been tickled, or tickled, in such a long time that a pleasant warmth seeped into the corners of his soul that he kept barred from others. Aisling was worming her way into his heart, he knew that, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it. And at this point in time he didn't know if he wanted to.

"So who won?" Aisling panted beneath him, a giggle on her lips.

Malcolm shrugged, his movements causing his arms to rub against Aisling's sides, "I think it may be a draw. i think we'll have to have a rematch after we recover from this one."

"You're the tactical officer, aren't you supposed to be in great shape or something?" Aisling poked his sides again, "Little ol' me shouldn't have winded you."

Malcolm put on his best frown and arrogantly stared down his nose at her, "Combat fighting and a tickle fest are two cmopletely different scenarios and I believe that tickling and being tickled is a heck of a lot more intense than mere combat fighting. I think its the added laughter that increases the intensity."

"Yes," Aisling put on her most arrogant face as well, "Can't have your men giggling while their learning the latest combat techniques."

Malcolm pictured said scene and his lips turned up into a wry smile. Yes, that would be out of place and awkward to say the least. He was about to tell her so when the ship lurched and they were suddenly on the floor with matching looks of surprise on their faces.

"Graften." They said in unison before scrambling to their feet and rushing towards the turbolift.

* * *

_Did you like? Please review and let me know!_


	10. Deciding the Dream

_Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except my original character._

_Summary: Malcolm and Aisling are faced with a difficult decision that will forever change their lives.

* * *

_

"Do you think he's more powerful than you this time?" Malcolm asked while they impatiently waited for the turbolift to arrive at the bridge.

Aisling shook her head, "What we did increased my power almost twenty-fold and our little tickle fest actually helped as well," she shrugged, "I guess sexual intimacy isn't the only way I can gain energy, though it is the fastest and strongest."

Malcolm nodded then preceeded her into the bridge once they arrived. He immediately moved to his station while Aisling moved to the helm.

"No damage, so far," Malcolm's fingers roamed over the board as he armed torpedoes, "But it seems that he only wanted to get our attention."

Aisling nodded. Hoshi's station chirped and she immediately moved over to it.

" We're being hailed." She didn't wait for Malcolm to respond before she began to put it onscreen, "Onscreen."

Malcolm and Aisling both steeled themselves for the ugly sight of Graften. Then Aisling paled and fell over in a faint once the face on screen came through clearly.

"What the-" Malcolm rushed over to Aisling while the figure on screen helplessly looked on.

"Oh dear! I didn't think she'd take it so hard." The figure was female, though the physical features were indistinct in gender.

Malcolm gathered Aisling into his arms and gently tried to revive her, "Take what so hard?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Aisling's niece and her sole living relative."

Malcolm's mouth made a nice 'o' before he looked back down to Aisling. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before she stiffened in his arms and came fully alert.

"Malcolm," she allowed him to help her up, "Am I dreaming?"

"No Aisling, you're not. It's really me! I'm with the faction that has been trying to find you for so long! We've been tracing Graften's movements for the past few months and finally found him yesterday." The woman excitedly explained.

Aisling still leaned against Malcolm for support, "But you're dead."

The woman laughed, "Goodness no! I'm quite alive and well. You remember Caromer right? Well he was there when the accident happened and he agreed to let me come into his body. We never had the time or found another body for me to transfer into after that because we were on the run so I'm still here, in his body. It's really been quite an adventure living with him in the same mind. I didn't realize we could exist for so long within someone else's mind. It's quite fascinating!"

"Jenna," Aisling started to regain her color, "Back to the current situation."

"Oh yes, yes of course! Well, after some 'discussion' with our lovely friend Graften he told us where to find you in this dream scape and so here we are."

The woman, or man, or whatever, clapped her hands together and grinned even bigger. She went on to explain a few more things, though her ability to stay on one topic faltered. Aisling turned her attention back to Malcolm. He was already studying her features with a shielded expression on his face.

"Jenna," Aisling looked to her niece again, "Would you give us a few moments alone."

Jenna blushed but said no more before the screen blinked out.

Malcolm released his hold of her and moved back to his station where he took care of the torpedoes. Aisling watched his movements silently for a time before she moved to stand beside him.

"What're your thoughts, Malcolm?"

"About what?" He didn't look up from his board.

Aisling sighed, "About me going back with my niece and ending these dreams for you."

"Oh that," Malcolm finally stopped his movements and sat back in his chair, "It is your life and you do with it what you will."

Aisling nibbled her lower lip and nodded. She knew Malcolm was keeping his disappointment to himself and was trying to put up emotional barriers against her leaving. If she went with her niece she knew she would never see Malcolm again. She had no idea where her niece now resided or where they would end up. If she stayed she would never see her niece, her friends, or her world again. She would have to find an alternate way of staying though, because having her conscious presence in the ship itself was rather risky.

"Do you want me to go?" She interupted her own thoughts with her question.

Malcolm frowned, "Aisling, does it really matter what I want in this situation? You thought your niece was dead and now you find she isn't. You thought your life was in danger and now it isn't. You're saved and can return with your niece to wherever it is you came from. There is no reason for you to stay when you are faced with such facts."

Aisling frowned and clenched her fists. She knew what she would have to do in order to stay, but it would be entirely up to Malcolm as to whether or not she'd end up staying.

"What if I want to stay?"

Malcolm's entire demeanor changed and his eyes flew to hers for a brief moment before he grew shielded again and looked away, "That is your choice as well."

Aisling unclenched her fists and leaned forward to rest her hands on his shoulder, "If I stayed I would have to transfer my consciousness into your subconscious. I cannot leave it within the ship itself. Even in the time that I've been here I've felt bits and pieces of my memories break away because the ship is an inanimate, vast object while a mind is more finite."

…

"So you would be in my mind like Jenna is in Caromer's mind?" Malcom questioned after a few agonizing silent moments.

Aisling nodded, "Yes, but you wouldn't feel any different, think any different, or act any different. Bascially I would only 'come to life' with you being aware of it while you slept. Almost like it is now. Except whilst in your mind I would 'appear' to you wherever your mind took us."

"But would you be aware of what I did while I was awake? Could I communicate with you then?" Malcolm's face was scrunched up into a concentrated frown.

Aisling nodded again, "The communication between us would be more like impressions. Like when you smell something and it reminds you of something in your childhood, or something seems familiar but you don't know why. We could communicate in a similar manner. It's difficult to explain but it makes perfect sense once it's happening."

Malcolm grew silent again, leaving Aisling in the dark. She desperately wanted to stay with him. He brought her such happiness and she felt more alive with him than she had ever felt on her own world surrounded by familiar people.

"Could I ever get rid of you?" Malcolm's eyes wer soft when he asked but the words stung none the less, though Aisling knew it was a question that needed to be asked.

"If there came a time where you wanted to be a sole being once more you would tell me and I would either find another being to transfer into or if the situation warranted it, I guess I would just allow myself to pass away."

Malcolm frowned at her answer though one of his hands came up to touch hers on his shoulder. It was a comforting gesture but she was still uncertain about her future. She felt like her life was on the edge of a chasm with Malcolm being the only one able to either push her into it or pull her out.

"Aisling," she looked back at him from her wandering thoughts, "Is that what you really want?"

Her heart clenched in hope as she slowly nodded, "Yes, Malcolm, that is exactly what I want only if you want it to."

He stood and stepped closer, using his hand to tug her arm around his waist. He pulled her into a arm embrace while he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and soaked it up. She hoped this wasn't a goodbye hug.

"Then get your niece back," he leaned back enough to look into her eyes, "And tell her that your staying here."

Aisling's entire body lit up, both physically and emotionally, as she squeeled in delight and threw herself into Malcolm. He laughed as they fell back into his chair. She placed frantic kisses across his smiling face and as if on cue the screen blipped into life again and Jenna's smiling face looked down on them.

"I got the feeling that you might decide that Aisling," she sighed though she still smiled, "I suppose its natural for you to prefer contentment to unsurity, if that's even a word."

Aisling drew back enough to smile at her niece, "I'm grateful for your efforts to find me, Jenna, but for the record back home, I was never found."

Jenna nodded and giggled, "I like makig up stories so I might say we found you but something grandiose happened in which you were lost. Oh this'll be great fun! I know Caromer will be quite upset with me, he always moans and begroans my antics but I know deep down inside he's amused." She opened her mouth to continue on her tangent but when she saw Malcolm deeply kissing a happy Aisling she cleared her throat, "Yes, well, I'll continue this conversation with myself after I say goodbye I suppose."

Aisling laughed as she pulled away from Malcolm, "Thank you again, Jenna, and I hope you have a splendid life."

"Yes I know I will, and I deeply hope the same for you both as well." She gave a lititle wave before the screen blipped out again and they were left blissfully alone.

Malcolm gathered her close again and was content to merely hold her for a few moments before he spoke again.

"When will you make the transfer?"

Aisling sighed, "When you wake up you'll be taking me with you."

Malcolm nodded. They fell silent again until Aisling moved to stand up. She held out her hand for Malcolm, a soft smile on her face. He took her hand and stood, though a question was obvious in his eyes.

"Let's celebrate." She tugged him toward the turbolift with a 'come hither' gleam in her eyes.

Malcolm gladly followed.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think. There's probably one more chapter then its finito! Hope you've enjoyed it thus far._


	11. Living the Dream

_I don't own Star Trek Enterprise or any of its characters--however, Aisling is my own._

_--Malcolm adjusts to his new situation and his friends notice the difference in him.--_

* * *

Malcolm opened his eyes and languidly stretched his body. A few silent moments of typical morning confusion followed his movements. He yawned, blinked away his sleepiness, and sighed as he reached across his bed for Aisling. Malcolm tensed instinctively and almost shot from the bed with his heart beating faster. But they he remember her words before they'd both drifted off to sleep and he relaxed again, this time with a peaceful smile on his lips. She'd said they could communicate during the day through his senses and bodily and emotional impressions, though not through actual words of course. He didn't know yet what all that meant, but it did comfort him enough to keep smiling as he stood and made his way to the shower.

Still about an hour before he had to be on duty, Malcolm took his time undressing before stepping into the warm spray of water. He'd been slowly washing his hair when he swore he caught scent of lavender. When he'd been washing his body he thought he felt someone else's skin brush against his back. At first it was eerie and he was uncomfortable, but as time drew on and he experienced ghost fingers comb through his hair and invisible lips brush his cheek, he relaxed and smiled once more. This would definitely take some getting used to, but so far so good.

Before he left his quarters he felt a sudden surge of contentment mixed with a warmth of love that he knew was not his own. It was odd, feeling emotions that he knew weren't his, but it felt okay. It was at first awkward but now it wasn't even intrusive. In fact, it felt bloody good.

Malcolm went about his morning duties as usual, though his staff couldn't help but notice a slight difference in him. Yes, he was still anal retentive, obsessive, and withdrawn from other's personal lives, he seemed more at ease within his own skin, more tranquil.

Trip noticed this new calm aura about his friend as well. He smiled more readily, though still far from often, and he didn't seem to fly off the handle or bluster with arrogant pride as much either, though he still had a good dose of both as well. He mentioned this to Hoshi and Mayweather and they confirmed his observations with a few of their own. He decided to confront Malcolm about that when they grappled that evening in the gym.

"So Malcolm, any particular reason why you're so calm today?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he stretched his arms before going into a ready position, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Trip rolled his neck as he too readied himself, "You just seem more at ease today. The past few weeks you've been on edge and now suddenly you're not. I just was wonderin if there was a particular reason for that."

Malcolm smiled as he circled Trip. He didn't answer Trip until after he'd pinned him and had been pinned in turn. "I got a good night's rest last night and its been a long time since that."

"That's it?" Trip didn't look convinced as he continued to circle Malcolm. "I mean it'd make sense if you'd been needin some female attention and hadn't been getting any," Malcolm frowned as Trip cheekily grinned, "Or if a ensign was drivin you nuts and the cap'n finally transferred him to another area of the ship," Malcolm rolled his eyes, "But just a good night's rest? Gosh, Malcolm, that's pretty lame."

Malcolm chuckled as he swooped in and wrestled Trip to the ground then pinned him. He held him there for a moment before smiling in triumph and standing, helping Trip to his feet in turn. "Obviously not lame enough to keep me from besting you two out of three."

Trip shook his head as he readied himself again, "We're not through yet, Malcolm, so you better wipe that arrogant prick smile off your face and get ready for some real grapplin."

By the time Malcolm returned to his quarters he and Trip had grappled at least twenty some odd times and Malcolm had counted thirteen wins on his part. It always felt best to win—at least that's what he'd been taught as any good Reed man would be. He sighed in pleasure as he closed his eyes beneath his second shower of the day. He wasn't surprised this time when he felt another presence with him touching him, letting him smell her scent. It was so relaxing that he nearly fell asleep in the shower. He had to force himself out of the shower and into his briefs before falling into bed. His eyes were heavy-lidded and it wasn't long before he finally drifted off to sleep.

...

Malcolm walked along the rocky shore of Dover, the cool sea breeze tussling his hair. He felt the warmth of the sun on his back as he moved along the shore, looking for something, someone. He heard the cries of the gulls above him in the sky, and the crashing of the waves as they came in then pulled back out. He tasted the saltiness of the sea on his lips. He smiled when his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting on a large white boulder looking down at the sea below. He took his time as he climbed up the side then walked towards the edge where the figure was perched in a black sweater and tan trousers.

"There you are." Aisling smiled as she turned her head towards him, the wind tugging her hair about her face.

Malcolm nodded as he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Yes," he placed a soft kiss on her brow as she leaned against him, "Here I am."

* * *

_Fin. Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
